An Extra Three
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. What if it was the Mane 9, instead of the Mane 6? With Derpy Hooves, the ditzy mail mare, Carrot Top, the sarcastic carrot grower and Everlasting Imagination, the weird writer, you're about to find out. Please R&R
1. The Elements of Harmony

A/N: I wasn't sure if I would ever write this idea, but I'm having issues at Deviant Art with some rule stickler jerk and this is to work though the rage that's building up... This is one of the longest chapters I have wrote... and it's a lot. I will explain more about Everlasting eventually... but just enjoy the story for now...

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, if I did then I don't know what I'd do... I'm too pissed of to come up with something clever...

Derpy: That's not a good sign.

Emma: By I do own Everlasting Imagination and any other OC that may appear...

An Extra Three

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Elements of Harmony

Twilight Sparkle was sure that Nightmare Moon was returning. Equestria rested on her shoulders and she definitely didn't need to be here in Ponyville, she didn't need to make friends, plus that crazy pink pony gasping and running away didn't help.

"So what's the first thing on our list?" asked Twilight.

"Food." Said Spike, her dragon assistant.

"Look out below!" came a shout.

That was when a grey Pegasus with a blonde mane, golden eyes that were crossed and bubbles for a cutie mark crashed right next to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight.

"I'm fine." Said the Pegasus, "Just tripped is all."

"How can you trip in the air?" asked Twilight.

"Have you ever flown?" asked the Pegasus.

"Well… no…" said Twilight.

"It's easier than you think." Said the Pegasus, "By the way, you're new in town right."

"Yes." Said Twilight, "I'm Twilight Sparkle and this my assistant Spike."

"Hey." Said Spike.

"Well I'm the local mail mare, Derpy Hooves." Said the Pegasus named Derpy.

"Is that so…" said Twilight, "Well I have to go."

"Do you need a guide?" asked Derpy.

"No… I'm fine." Said Twilight.

Twilight and Spike walked away.

"I wonder what her problem was." Said Derpy.

That was when the pink pony that Twilight ran into earlier appeared next to Derpy.

"There's going to be a surprise party for her." Said the pink pony who had a fuchsia mane, sky blue eyes and balloons for a cutie mark.

"If there's muffins then I'm in." said Derpy.

The Pink Pony smiled.

Sometime later, Twilight after eating too much at the Apple family's place.

"What's next?" asked Twilight fighting though the stomach pain.

"Flower arrangements." Said Spike, "By Carrot Top."

They got to a carrot patch and a yellow pony with an orange mane, green eyes with carrots for a cutie mark was making flower bouquets.

"Excuse me are you carrot top?" asked Twilight.

"I sure am." Responded Carrot Top, "Oh I'm guessing you're with the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Yes, I am." Said Twilight.

"I need a little more help with these." Said Carrot Top, "I mean honestly. The three that actually run the flower shop heard some weird doomsday prophecies and started freaking out, and so they have me do this. Then last night one of my best friends raided my fridge… again… and my other best friend just giggled. I asked her "How wood you feel if she raided your fridge?" You want to her know response was, "Remember what happened last time. She got sick… you know I don't have a normal diet." Needless to say I didn't have a good night last night."

Twilight and Spike just stared at the yellow pony.

"Sorry… it just that if I meet a new pony I tend to vent out my issues to them." Said Carrot Top.

"I see." Said Twilight, "Um… I have to go."

Twilight grabbed Spike and got out of there.

"I hope Evy has a better time with her." Mumbled Carrot Top.

Later, after an incident with the local weather manager, Rainbow Dash and getting dirty, getting clean then getting her main messy… then running to the local fashionista Rarity and having her give a make over… What was worse was that Spike fell in love with her.

"What's next?" asked Twilight.

"The performance… by… Everlasting Imagination" said Spike who seemed to grow nervous at the name.

"Spike what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"You haven't have read that book I lent you last year, did you?" asked Spike.

"No I haven't." said Twilight.

Spike face palmed, this was going to be awkward.

The two came across a make shift stage, where a deep sky blue unicorn, with medium blue that had pink streaks, her eyes were also medium blue and dark blue glasses with a cutie mark was a quill writing a book, was watching the play that was being put on.

The play, which had a female Pegasus, a female unicorn (that was wearing fake wings), a male unicorn, and a male earth pony on stage. They watched as it about the "Alicorn" was trying to leave the others because of her immortality and the others refusing to let her leave.

"Even, if there was no to going back to being a unicorn, Crystal will still have friends. And even when they're gone. She will still have her memories of them. Because they were that important to her." Said the deep sky blue unicorn watching who was also apparently the narrator of the play.

That was when she heard applauding, she turned to see Twilight and Spike watching.

"Take 5 everyone!" said the deep sky blue unicorn she walked over , "I take it you're from the Summer Sun Celebration."

"That's right." Said Twilight, "That was quite play you were putting on."

The unicorn stared at Twilight.

"She hasn't read any of your books." Said Spike.

"I should have known with that reaction." Said the deep sky blue unicorn, "I guess I should introduce myself though, I'm Everlasting Imagination but my Friends call me "Evy". I'm a popular writer, the play is based on "Alicorn's Heart", my first big hit."

"Never heard of it." Said Twilight.

"Flora's Flowers?" asked Everlasting.

"No…" said Twilight.

"Soul of a Dragon?" asked Everlasting.

"I know I heard that title before." Said Twilight.

"That's because I loaned it to you." Said Spike.

"Oh yeah." Said Twilight.

"You want to hang out?" asked Everlasting.

"What?" asked Twilight confused.

"You see, whenever I meet someone new its always "Oh I love your books!" or "Your books are bad and you should feel bad." But having someone who's never heard of me… well that's new."

"Sorry… maybe another time, we still have to look at the music." Said Twilight.

Twilight walked away.

"Um… if I sent you my copy of Soul of a Dragon…" said Spike.

Everlasting smiled, "Sure, I will." Said Everlasting.

Spike squeed before joining Twilight.

Hours later Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy (the Pegasus in charge of the music, she was light yellow with pink mane, cyan eyes and three pink butterflies for a cutie mark) got to the library, Twilight managed to shake off Fluttershy.

However she didn't know about the surprise Party run by Pinkie Pie, the local party pony.

Pinkie began to talk her ear off, Twilight tried to tune her out until Pinkie said "Now you have lots and lots of friends" and all the ponies she met thought the day showed up.

Or maybe it was when she grabbed a drink which turned out to hot sauce.

Either or…

Twilight wasn't seen though out the rest of the party, staying only in the sleeping quarters.

"I wonder what her problem is." Said Carrot Top.

"She's just freaking out because of a prophecy involving the return of Nightmare Moon." Said Spike who had a lampshade over his head.

"I'm tired of hearing that." Mumbled Carrot Top.

"What do you mean?" asked Spike.

"This isn't the first I heard about it…" mumbled Carrot Top.

"The three that were in charge of the flower arrangements, heard about, ran away screaming "The Horror, the horror" and the Mayor put Carrot Top in charge." Said Everlasting.

"So…" said Spike.

"They freak about everything." Said Rainbow Dash, a sky blue Pegasus, with rainbow mane, maroon eyes and a cutie mark that was a cloud with a tri colored lighting bolt coming form it.

"Even if it rains on the wrong day." Said Applejack, who was an orange pony with a blonde mane, green eyes and three apples for a cutie mark, she also a woke a brown hat.

"Don't worry, everything is going to fine." Said Rarity, who was a very light shade of grey, with a very curly purple mane, blue eyes and three diamonds for a cutie mark.

"She worried about the prophecy too." Explained Spike.

"Really?" asked Everlasting, "She went to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns… so she probably had read a lot books about prophecies… she seems smart and unlike the flower girls… maybe it's true."

There was an awkward silence.

"Evy… please stop wishing for an adventure like in your books…" said Carrot Top.

"NEVAH!" yelled Everlasting.

"Wouldn't it be exciting that it will happen." Said Derpy.

"Seriously Derpy?" asked Carrot Top.

"So…" said Spike watching this conversation.

"Derpy is the one that empties the fridge." Answered Pinkie.

"I see." Said Spike.

Spike tried to reassure Twilight before the start of the actual start of the celebration.

Sometime later it was time for the actual celebration, just when Celestia was going to reveal herself, she was messing and a black Alicorn was in her place.

Nightmare Moon!

Rainbow Dash tried to attack her but Applejack stopped her.

"Wow… I can't believe the Flower ponies were right about this." Said Carrot Top.

"I can't believe that you said that sentence." Said Everlasting.

"That's a sentence that should never exist." Said Derpy.

"You got that right." Said Carrot Top.

Every pony watched as Nightmare Moon vowed to make night last forever… and Twilight the only pony knowing who she was.

Not even the royal guard could stop the Alicorn, who after causing problems left. Rainbow Dash tried to follow her but she was too fast.

Twilight also left with Spike who passed out during the problems.

And so all of the ponies that Twilight met during the day all went to the library. Needless to say Rainbow Dash wasn't happy.

"Are you a spy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa there." Sad Applejack, "I don't think she's a spy, but she sure does know what's going on. Don't you Twilight."

"It's the same stupid prophecy Rose, Daisy and Lily have been ranting about the last few days." Said Carrot Top, "Seriously, haven't you paying attention to them?"

There was an awkward silence.

"No… I thought not." Said Carrot Top.

"Why were you listening?" asked Rarity.

"Because they made me take their job." Said Carrot Top.

"Oh… right…" said Rarity.

"Twilight…" said Everlasting, "Please tell me you know how to stop her and it involves an exciting adventure that we have to find magical items or gain abilities that will stop her."

Twilight inched away from the writer.

"The only way to defeat her is with the elements of Harmony, but I don't know what they are or where they are." Said Twilight.

"Elements of Harmony a Reference Guide." Said Pinkie looking at a book.

Twilight tacked her, "Where did you find it?"

"It was under E." sang Pinkie.

"Oh…" said Twilight.

"The 9 elements of Harmony, only 8 are known, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, Creativity, Patience and Heart. The 9th is unknown will appear when a spark is ignited. Their last known location is in Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters which is in the Everfree Forest." Explained Twilight.

They got to the Everfree forest in all of it creepiness.

"Thank you for showing me here." Said Twilight.

"Your welcome." Said Derpy.

Twilight blinked, "But I can do this on my own." Said Twilight.

"No… we're all going on an adventure! And it's going to be fun and excising…" said Everlasting.

"Uh… are you suffering on writer's block again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No." answered Everlasting, "Just my dream is all."

"I see…" said Rainbow Dash.

"We're going to be sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple" said Applejack.

The ponies went in to the forest Twilight couldn't help but to stare at Pinkie when she made a comment about Candy Apples being in there.

"So…" said Twilight, "Have any of you ever been in here?"

"No." said Rarity, "I mean have you looked at the place, it's awful."

"They say it doesn't work like Equestria." Said Applejack.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight, as they got to a cliff.

"No body knows." Said Rainbow Dash, "You know why…"

"Please… every pony in Ponyville knows how it's like." Said Carrot, "So stop spreading rumors."

"You are such a buzz kill!" said Rainbow Dash.

"If I'm a buzz kill, then may this cliff suddenly collapse!" said Carrot Top sarcastically.

That was when the cliff suddenly collapsed, causing the 6 that weren't unicorns to fall. The ever quiet Fluttershy caught Rarity, Derpy caught Carrot Top and Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie. Everlasting, took out a katana from… somewhere and plunged it into the rock wall. Applejack caught onto a branch, but saw that Twilight was about to fall off. She let go and managed to hold on twilight's hooves.

"Applejack, what am I going to do?" asked Twilight.

Applejack saw something.

"Let go." She said.

"What are you crazy?" asked Twilight.

"No I mean, let go and you'll be safe." Said Applejack.

"That's not true!" yelled Twilight.

"It's the honest truth, let go and you'll be safe." Said Applejack.

Twilight didn't know why but she did, she let go… she prepared herself to be a unicorn pancake, but then she felt her self being carried. She looked to see it was Rainbow Dash and Derpy.

"Everything's going to be okay!" said Derpy.

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief as the two Pegasi placed her on the ground. Applejack on the other hand, jump down from ledges I the cliff.

"Oh no what about Evy?" asked Derpy.

They watched as Fluttershy brought Everlasting to the ground… well sort of… the two fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Said Fluttershy getting off Everlasting.

"It's okay." Said Everlasting.

The group continued on their way, while Rainbow Dash explained how she and Derpy rescued Twilight.

"I know, I was there." Said Twilight, "And thank you for saving me… but…"

That was when a Manticore showed up and roared.

"It's a manticore!" yelled Derpy.

"Thank you, for telling us that." Said Carrot Top.

"You're welcome!" said Derpy.

Rainbow Dash tried to spin around it creating a tornado but it used it's scorpion tail to knock her away.

"All right! My turn!" yelled Everlasting once again taking out her katana using her magic to lift it, "Let me and Yuki-Chan take care of there!"

"Yuki-Chan?" asked Twilight.

"Her sword." Said Carrot Top, "And it's a girl…"

"What…" said Twilight.

"It's weird… really weird." Said Carrot Top.

Everlasting ran towards the Manticore with her sword. She tired to swipe but it dodged then it punched her.

"Evy!" cried Derpy, "That's it! MUFFINS!"

She flew to the Manticore only to be kicked away.

That was when Applejack jumped on it's back and rode it like… um… something…

Please don't me say it…

However the Manticore bucked her off.

Twilight was about to charge, but Fluttershy who kept crying "Wait…" but no one heard her… finally yelled it out.

The yellow Pegasus, approached the Manticore slowly and looked its paw, turned out there was a thorn in it.

"Oh you little kitty." Said Fluttershy.

"Little?" asked Rainbow Dash causing Carrot Top to nudge her.

"This might hurt for a second!" said Fluttershy.

She pulled out the thorn, causing the Manticore the roar at her, then started licking her.

At the Manticore was now tame it let them pass.

"That was amazing!" said Twilight, "How did you know about the thorn?"

"I didn't, sometimes all we need is to show a little kindness." Said Fluttershy.

They continued on their way.

"So…" said Twilight deciding to start a conversation, "Why does Everlasting have a sword?"

"Many reasons… Protection, self defense, breaking up flame wars at cons." Said Everlasting.

"What was that last one?" asked Twilight.

Before Everlasting could answer, there was a rumbling. That was when a giant rock monster up.

They looked at it…

"All right here goes!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

She flew into the giant rock monster…

Let put this way again: She FLEW into the giant ROCK monster.

Not very smart.

In fact Carrot Top began to sarcastically applause.

"Thank you." Said Rainbow Dash in a daze.

"What are we going to do?" asked Twilight.

That was when Everlasting saw a large tree, as well at some vines.

"Distract it! I have an idea!" said Everlasting.

The giant rock monster smashed the ground next to Derpy which she managed to fly away just in time.

"You're a big meanie!" came Derpy's response.

"If I am I wrong… and we live though it, then Carrot Top gets to clean my fridge and Rarity my house." said Everlasting.

"And you have to eat properly for a month." Added Carrot Top.

"We'll wok out the details later, just distract then load on to the thing when it's read." Said Everlasting.

"All right!" yelled Rainbow Dash who seemed to come out of her daze.

"I'll help!" said Derpy.

The two began to fly around the rock monster distracting it, while Everlasting got her plan ready.

She bent the tree to the ground using her magic, and brought over the vines, then realized.

"I don't have enough vines! I need more!"

Twilight found the vines.

"I need help trying the tree down, Twilight can you hold it down like I am.

"Okay.' Said Twilight.

Twilight too over in bending the tree while Everlasting tied it down.

"Now you guys!" yelled Everlasting.

They saw that they made a makeshift catapult.

Derpy and Rainbow Dash tricked the rock monster into groin on it.

"Please let this work for the sake of my diet of instant noodles and whipped cream." Said Everlasting.

She cut the vines and it had enough momentum to send the rock monster flying.

"We did it!" cheered Twilight, "That was amazing Everlasting."

"Thanks… it was no problem." Said Everlasting, she turned to Rarity, "Looks like my slob of a lifestyle gets to live another day."

"Don't worry… we'll get her next time." Said Rarity.

Carrot Top nodded.

They headed more into the forest, as it did it started getting dark.

"The palace could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't' even know it." Said Twilight.

As they tried to find their way in the dark, there was this conversation.

"I think I stepped in something." Said Applejack.

"Who ever squashed it tossed it." Said Derpy.

"Derpy!" yelled Carrot Top.

"Gross, gross, gross." Yelled Rarity.

"What… I didn't… " said Derpy.

Before she could finish her sentence. The trees began to glow, not only that but they had scary faces. Every pony began to scream, expect for Pinkie Pie who laughed.

"Pinkie what are you doing, we're about to be eaten." Said Twilight.

"Oh Twilight, don't you see…" said Pinkie.

That was when music started playing and Pinkie began to sing (no… the lyrics won't be put here).

"Tell me she isn't." said Twilight.

"She is." Sighed Rarity.

It was though this song that Pinkie taught them to laugh at this. And that made it all go away.

They continued to laugh as they continued on their way, to find a river in turmoil.

"I think I found the problem." Said Everlasting.

They saw a crying Sea Serpent.

"Excuse me sir, what wrong?" asked Twilight.

Sea Serpent saw them.

"Oh it's terrible, a tacky cloud of smoke, came in and m y beloved moustache clean off." Cried the Sea Serpent, "It just so horrible."

She proceeded to splash every pony on accident.

"Is that what all this fuss is about?" asked Applejack.

"Why of course it is." Said Rarity.

Rarity began to talk to him about how fabulous he was with his hair, his manicure and his scales, she couldn't let such a crime go unpunished, so she cut off her tail and came it to him as a new half mustache… which sort of worked since he was purple.

"Oh Rarity, your beautiful tail." Said Twilight.

"It's not a problem, besides, short tails are in this season, besides. It will grow back." Said Rarity.

"Hey look, the river is good." Said Derpy, "Wait… why didn't we just fly over…"

Because we didn't get a chance to thin f it." Said pointed out Carrot Top.

"Oh yeah." Said Derpy.

The Sea Serpent let them use them as a bridge.

And so over the course of the next hour they continued on their way… seriously…

"When are we going to get there?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It looks like we passed that tree already." Whined Derpy.

"Will everyone just be quiet." Said Rarity.

"Enough!" called out Carrot Top, "I'm going to take a break… just to sit down and take a rest. I'll rejoin you guys when I can."

She sat down…

"Um… can I join?" asked Fluttershy.

"Sure. "said Carrot Top.

Fluttershy sat next to the yellow earth pony.

"Don't worry we'll rejoin you." Said Carrot Top.

"You can go on ahead…" whispered Fluttershy.

And so the remaining group went on ahead.

Ten minutes later however…

"How did you get ahead of us?" asked Twilight.

"What do you mean we were here the whole time." Said Fluttershy.

"I know." Said Carrot Top, "We've been walking in circles."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"IT was when we first got stuck here." Said Carrot Top.

(Flashback)

Derpy saw something.

"Derpy, what is it?" asked Rarity.

"That bush is shaped like a muffin!" she said.

Indeed the bush due to it shape did in fact resembled a muffin.

"Okay…" said rarity.

(End of Flashback)

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Twilight.

Carrot Top pointed to a nearby bush which was shaped like a muffin… it was the exact one Derpy saw.

"Oh…" said Twilight.

"How come you didn't bring it up before?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You guys started getting down each other's throats." Said Carrot Top, "I needed a way to prove my theory with out anyone brushing it off."

"I see." Said Twilight.

"If we find another path, I'm sure we can get out of this never ending cycle." Said Carrot Top.

Twilight nodded…

After a little searching they found the way out of the path that just went in a circle.

"Wow I didn't know you were so patient when it came to these things." Said Rainbow Dash.

"My two best friends are a slob and an idiot." Said Carrot Top, "It takes a lot of patients to handle those two…"

"She called you a slob." Said Derpy.

"I know…" said Everlasting.

"And… oh wait…" said Derpy.

As they continued on their way… Applejack realized something.

"Hey Derpy, what about Dinky?" asked Applejack.

"Oh Sparkler was going to make it a sisters day today." Said Derpy, "I'm glad she did too."

"Dinky?" asked Twilight.

"My daughter." Said Derpy, "I'm a single mom, but I'm glad that Dinky has her older half sister, because if she didn't I don't know what I'll do."

That was when there as a rumble and many trees fell. Every pony managed to dodge. Well almost, Twilight Stood frozen as a came down towards her.

"Twilight!" shouted Derpy.

She pushed Twilight out of the way, taking the blow her self.

"Derpy!" cried Twilight.

Derpy pinned by a branch.

"You okay Twilight?" asked Derpy.

"Yes, I am." Said Twilight.

"Good…" said Derpy, "Evy… Carrot Top… I want you and Sparkler to take care of Dinky…"

"Um… Derpy." Said Carrot Top.

"Please… and keep her father away form her…" said Derpy, "I don't want to be a bad influence."

"Derpy." Said Carrot Top.

"And… please…" said Derpy.

Carrot Top broke off the branch that was "pinning" Derpy down.

It just said it was a branch… it didn't say it was big.

Not only that Derpy wasn't injured.

"Oh look at that." Said Derpy.

Carrot Top face hoofed.

"Thank you so much Derpy." Said Twilight.

"No problem." Said Derpy, "I'd give anything for a friend."

Twilight blinked when she said that.

As they continued they came across the castle. They started running towards until they hit a canyon to find the bridge across was broken, in fact Twilight almost fell in, But Rainbow Dash saved her.

"What is with you almost falling off cliffs today?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"How are we going to get across?" asked Pinkie.

"Hello." Said Rainbow Dash showing off her wings.

"Oh yeah." Said Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash flew across and went to tie the bridge back up, but as she did, she was approached by a group of even looking Pegasi.

"What's taking so long?" asked Twilight.

That when they saw them…

"Rainbow!" yelled Twilight, "Don't listen to them!"

They watched at the fog in the canyon became thicker.

"So…" said Derpy.

"No… as a writer I'm sure I'm the only one who put together the pieces. She needs to do it on her own." Said Everlasting.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"You'll see when it happens." Said Everlasting.

That was when Rainbow Dash flew back and cleared the fog having tied the bridge.

"Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight, "You did it."

"It wasn't a problem. I couldn't leave my friends hanging." Said Rainbow Dash.

They went into the old castle and found a stature with 8 stone spheres.

"Those must be the elements." Said Carrot Top.

The three Pegasi began to grab them and bring them to the ground.

Pinkie was continuing them. But found one was missing the book.

"The book said the 9th would be appear when a spark was ignited." Said Twilight.

She laid down next to the spheres.

"Come she needs to concrete." Said Applejack as they left her alone.

However this turned out to be a very bad thing as they heard something happen in there.

"Where did she go?" asked Fluttershy.

That was when Rarity saw flashing lights in a nearby building.

"That must be where she is." Said Rainbow Dash.

They all headed to the building, calling out her name.

Little did they know that thus would be the spark.

"No you're wrong nightmare moon, for the Elements of Harmony are right here." Said Twilight.

Broken shards of stone began to float around Nightmare Moon, all glowing colors.

"Is anyone else confused?" asked Derpy.

"Shh… you're ruining the dramatic tension." Said Everlasting.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!" explained Twilight Sparkle.

The shard of stone that were glowing orange surrounded Applejack.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!" explained Twilight.

The shards of stone glowing pink surrounded Fluttershy.

"Everlasting Imagination, who used her wits to send a rock monster flying, represents the sprit of… creativity." Explained Twilight.

The shards glowing blue began to surround Everlasting.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!" explained Twilight.

The shards glowing light blue surrounded Pinkie.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!" explained Twilight.

The shards that were glowing purple surrounded Rarity.

"Carrot Top, who remained calm when everyone else started to get angry, represent the spirit of… persistence." Explained Twilight.

The shards that were glowing green surrounded Carrot Top.

"Derpy Hooves, who willingly pushed me out of the way of that falling free even if it meant she would get hurt represent the sprit of heart!" explained Twilight.

The shard that glowed white began to surrounded Derpy.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!" explained Twilight.

The last shards which glowed red surrounded Rainbow Dash.

"The spark didn't work, you still don't have the 9th element." Said Nightmare Moon.

"But it did! A different kind of spark." Said Twilight turned to the others, "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all are my friends."

Another stone orb appeared glowing in the air.

" You see, Night Mare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic." Said Twilight.

The Element of Magic glowed as the shard all merged into necklaces on each ponies neck. There came a bright light and a rainbow sprung forth that hit Nightmare Moon and engulfed her.

"No!" she yelled out.

When the light died down, every pony was shaking off the effects.

"My head…" moaned Rainbow Dash.

"Back! Back Every Pony! You are entitled to an opinion, but don't drag me into it!" yelled Everlasting wielding Yuki-Chan, that is until she finally got a sense what was going on, "Oh… I'm not at a con… every pony ignore that!"

"What… what happens to you when you go to those conventions?" asked Applejack.

"Don't ask." Said Everlasting.

"Oh my tail." Said Rarity, who's tail had somehow grown back, "Mama's never going to leave you again.

"Oh Rarity, it's beautiful." Said Fluttershy.

"I know…" said Rarity.

"No I mean your necklace." Said Fluttershy, "It looks just like your cutie mark."

Rarity noticed the necklace, which was a purple diamond like her cutie mark.

"So does yours." Said rarity looking at Fluttershy's pink butterfly.

"Look at mine!" said Pinkie showing off a light blue balloon.

"Why couldn't mine be a muffin?" asked Derpy looking at hers which was a white bubble.

"Then you would have a muffin cutie mark." Said Everlasting slightly showing over which was a blue quill.

"I think my colors got mixed up with Applejack's." said Carrot Top looking at her own which was a green carrots.

"I thought you were just spouting hooey but I guess we do represent the Elements of Harmony." Said Applejack looking at her orange apple shaped one.

Twilight was looking at her tiara which was shaped like a star just like her cutie mark as well.

"You are." Came a voice.

The sun began to rise and Princess Celestia appeared. The ponies bowed to her and she told her student that she knew she could do it, after all the letter she sent said to make friends not that it wasn't true.

"I'm a little lost." Said Derpy.

"Shush… ruining a dramatic moment." Whispered Everlasting.

That was Princess Celesta approached, Nightmare Moon… well actually Nightmare Moon's true form, Princess Luna. A small dark purple Alicorn with blue green hair.

"Princess Luna, had has been 1,000 since I've seen you like this, sister." Said Princess Celestia, "Let us put our differences aside we were meant to rule together sister. Will you expect my friendship?"

"Sister?" asked Twilight.

"Okay… never mind dramatic tension, I'm confused!" said Everlasting.

"Oh, I missed you so much big sister!" cried Princess Luna.

Pinkie began to cry at this big time then realized something.

"Do you know what this call for?" she asked, "A party!"

And so when they returned a big party was underway… Spike woke up and hugged Twilight while Derpy was hugged by her daughter, Dinky.

However… there was one thing.

"My dear student, are you not happy that your quest has been fulfilled and you can go home Canterlot?" asked Princess Celestia to her student.

"That's just it." Said Twilight, "Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, now I have to leave them."

"Spike take a note." Said Princess Celestia.

Spike appeared with a quill and parchment.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Said Princess Celestia.

The 8 surrounded Twilight cheering.

"Oh thank you Princess! I'll study harder than I ever have before." Said Twilight.

And so Twilight began her wonderful new life in Ponyville… with friends.

Next Time: Twilight has two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, but each of them wants to go. Who will she take, and what are their reasons? Find out next time!


	2. The Ticket Master

A/N: I wasn't able to explain it last time, but I'm planning two kind of chapters in the future: New chapters focusing on Derpy, Carrot Top and Everlasting and "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead" type chapters. Either way, it's going to be interesting...

Chapter 2: The Ticket Master

Twilight sighed, she had gotten two ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were now fighting over the second ticket… it couldn't get worse…

That was when Derpy dropped from the sky.

"Sorry about that." Said Derpy, "Tripped again."

Rainbow Dash turned to her fellow Pegasus, "How is that even possible?" she asked.

"So I was right, it's impossible to trip while flying." Said Twilight.

"So what's going on?" asked Derpy.

"Well nothing." Said Twilight.

"Twilight had tickets to Grand Galloping Gala." Said Spike.

Twilight looked at him.

"Really?" asked Derpy, "Can you take me! Please!"

"Why do you want to go?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because I heard there's muffins there! Lots and lot of muffins." Said Derpy.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks.

Both their reasons were far better than Derpy's.

Applejack wanted to sell her goods there, while Rainbow Dash wanted to show her stuff in front of the Wonder Bolts.

Okay, Rainbow Dash's was selfish…

But Applejack wanted to help her family.

But this was just plain weird.

"Please let me think about it over lunch." Said Twilight.

Of course things would only get worse from here on out…

Twilight headed in town… she ran into Pinkie. Who found the tickets and went into a big musical number about it.

"What's going on?" asked Carrot Top.

"Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala." Said Pinkie.

"Wow…" said Carrot, "Taking Pinkie… that's just… wow… I hope you love your sanity…"

"I haven't decided who I'm going to take." Said Twilight.

"Then can you take me?" asked Carrot Top, "A good chunk of my harvest goes to it and I want to I want to see how people are enjoying the carrots I grow. I also love it when people enjoy the carrots I grow… and to see what sort of dishes are made with my carrots. It's going to be so wonderful."

"What's going on?" asked Rarity.

"Twilight has rickets to the Gala and needs to take someone." Said Carrot Top.

"Oh take me, please." Said Rarity.

She began to tell her reasons… which was to meet Princess Celesta's nephew, fall in love and get married.

Spike was doing the gag me motion.

"Oh please, your reasons Rarity, are too much like a fairy tail." Said Everlasting joining the conversation, "granted I don't know what you're talking about…"

"She had tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala." Said Spike.

Twilight gave her assistant a look.

"Please take me Twilight!" said Everlasting.

"Why?" sighed Twilight.

"It's time I tell you what a flame war is…" said Everlasting.

Twilight stared at her.

"You see, when nerdy authors and comic book artists w go to conventions… one of two things happen at a panel, there will be haters. When there are enough haters what's known as a flame war starts up and these thing can at time be very violent…" said Everlasting, "Then there's the Shipping Flame Wars… I mean I've been attacked a few times because Crystal was implied to get together with Star Gazer instead of Tree Leaf… Or even because I didn't pair them up together."

Twilight still hadn't read Alicorn's Heart (she finally read Soul of a Dragon), but she did know one thing.

"But Tree Leaf and Star Gazer are males." Said Twilight.

"Oh Twilight… you're so naive when it comes to Shipping." Said Everlasting patting Twilight on the head, "Anyways the point of the matter is that if I go to the Grand Galloping Gala I'll be able to meet fans without flame wars breaking out, sure it's going to stuck people… and they tend to give their own interpretation… but still… I'll finally be able to talk to fans in a calm resettable manner."

Twilight stared at Everlasting.

"Oh come on you have to exaggerating." Said Twilight.

"She isn't" said Carrot Top, "Trust me, it's insane…"

That was when Angel, a white rabbit that well could be considered Fluttershy's pet, grabbed the tickets, and brought them over to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy wanted to go not for the party but rather for the gardens which had all sorts of animals.

"That sounds nice." Said Twilight.

"No it doesn't…" said Rainbow Dash suddenly showing up.

Before Twilight could asked her whether or not she was following this happened.

"Muffin Kick!" yelled Derpy suddenly kicking her, "That ticket is mine!"

"Did you just kick me?" asked Rainbow Dash getting up from the kick.

"Maybe… I wasn't paying attention…" said Derpy.

"How can you not be paying attention to kicking someone?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Wait… never mind don't answer."

"There you are!" yelled Applejack.

"Okay! Were you all following me?" asked Twilight.

"Uh…" responded Rainbow Dash.

"No… I going to Sugar Cube Corner to get a muffin then I saw Rainbow Dash was bothering you and I knew it had to do with Gala." Said Derpy.

"I was Following Rainbow Dash, because I knew she would follow you." Said Applejack, "I didn't' want her giving my ticket."

"YOUR TICKET!" yelled every pony else.

All of them began to argue.

"QUIET!" yelled Twilight.

They all quieted down, expect for Pinkie.

"And then I was like "Oatmeal, are you crazy?"" said Pinkie.

Everyone stared at Pinkie as she realized what was going on.

"Sorry…" she said.

"There's no use in arguing." Said Twilight.

"But…" said Rarity.

"No she has a point…" said Carrot Top, "If we argue, she'll just wind up giving the ticket to Spike."

"But I don't want to go." Said Spike.

"That's the point…" said Carrot Top.

"Thank you Carrot Top." Said Twilight.

Carrot Top gave a smile.

"I haven't made my decision." Said Twilight.

"Oh." Said Carrot Top.

"Let me think about I am famished." Said Twilight.

With that Twilight went to go eat lunch.

If only it was that simple…

Lunch was ruined because of a rain storm (and Rainbow Dash's bribing her with a break in the clouds didn't help) not to mention Rarity giving her a make over to bribe her…

However when she left Rarity's boutique this happened…

"No w if you excuse me, I've been trying all day to get some lunch." Said Twilight.

"Did some pony say lunch?" asked Carrot Top appearing with a cart filled with all sorts of Carrot dishes.

"Oh no…" mumbled Twilight.

"You want a salad?" asked Carrot Top before she can finish her pitch… someone else showed up.

"No she wants Apple Pie." Said Applejack who had a similar cart but with apple sweets.

"Apple Pie is a desert or snack, not a meal." Said Carrot Top.

"Well I met her first." Said Applejack.

"Oh using childish arguing, that will work." Said Carrot Top.

"You know I'm surprised you even have friends with that behavior." Said Applejack.

"What did you say?" asked Carrot Top.

That was when they noticed at Twilight had bolted during their argument.

Where Twilight ran with Spike she sighed.

"I never though getting favors would so aggravating." Said Twilight.

"Oh wow Twilight you look so stressed, want to come to my patio, and drink tea." Said Everlasting suddenly showing up.

"I don't know." Said Twilight.

"On nice days it's where I do my writing come on!" said Everlasting using magic to drag Twilight to her house.

Spike sighed as he followed.

They got to the outside patio of her beautiful house.

"So what kind of tea would you like, I have so many: regular black, jasmine, mint, green, chamomile, earl grey and so many different kinds of fruit flavors, which one." Said Everlasting.

"Um… I guess just regular black." Said Twilight.

"Coming right up." Said Everlasting going inside her house.

There was a crash.

"You okay?" asked Spike.

"I'm all right!" came Everlasting's voice, "I just slipped."

"I'm going to see what's going on." Said Twilight.

That was when Everlasting blocked the door, "Everything is fine in here, just slipped on… something… not quite was it was but just slipped on it…"

"Then can I least help." Said Twilight.

"No… no… I can make the tea on my own." Said Everlasting.

"Does this have to with that that Rarity constantly wants to clean it." Said Spike.

"Fine, I'll admit, I don't want you to see the mess my house is in." said Everlasting.

"It can't be that bad." Said Twilight making her way in.

Twilight's jaw dropped when she saw the mess.

There was a puddle on the floor, there was spaghetti on the ceiling, there was several flies in the room and a stink somewhere. Twilight even saw a pig run by.

"Did I just see a pig?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, that's just Fuffles." Said Everlasting, "She my pet pot bellied pig."

"I see…" said Twilight.

"What about that goat?" asked Spike pointing to a goat eating out the trash.

Everlasting glared at the goat and grabbed a rather clean mop with her magic.

"Go away you goat! Go leave!" yelled Everlasting shooing away the goat with the mop.

When the goat ran out the door, there was an awkward silence.

"You should leave." Said Everlasting.

And Twilight left.

"Maybe I can just get home with out running into someone." Sighed Twilight.

"Aunty Twilight!" cried a high pitched voice.

That was when Dinky suddenly showed up and hugged her.

"Aunty Twilight. Can you teach me magic?" asked Dinky, she was unicorn like her father (Twilight didn't know the exact details but Derpy's ex-husband was run out of town shortly after Derpy got pregnant).

"Derpy…" said Twilight.

Derpy landed from a cloud she was watching from.

"I can't believe you would use your own daughter like that." Said Twilight.

"What I can't believe is that she would come up with an idea so ingenious." Said Spike.

They turned to Spike.

"It was all my idea." Said Dinky.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I heard from mommy about the muffin thing, and I decided to try to help her after all she's the best mommy in the world." Said Dinky.

"That's my little muffin." Said Derpy, "She's a little genius, you know. She's younger than Apple Bloom, but is in the same class."

Twilight sighed, "I'm still thinking about it." Said Twilight.

"Okay…" sighed Derpy.

Twilight took Spike and left.

"This can't get possibly worse." She grumbled.

After finding Fluttershy and her animal friends cleaning her house. After getting rid of her, she found that Pinkie Pie was throwing a party…

Then the rest of the town found out about it and started chasing her.

It took hours to lose the town, and teleport back to the library.

Not only that but when she got back she found her 8 friends there waiting for her.

She couldn't help but to cry out.

"I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!" yelled Twilight.

"Oh great we broke her." Muttered Carrot Top, "You know what, I don't want the ticket any more."

Applejack nodded, "I don't' want the ticket anymore you can give it to some pony else. I won't feel bad."

"Me too." Said Fluttershy, "I feel awful for making you feel awful."

"And me too! It's no fun upsetting your friends" said Pinkie.

"Yeah, sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable." Sighed Everlasting, "I'm sure in a couple years my publisher will push that I go but it's fine not going this year."

"I can always get muffins any time." Said Derpy, "But I can't replace you."

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you like I did." Said Rarity.

"YES! The ticket is mine!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

Every pony glared at her.

"I haven't perfected my moves so I think I'll wait." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Spike take a note." Said Twilight.

Twilight took a breath knowing what she was about to write was going to surprise them.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." Said Twilight dictating the note.

"What!" they all yelled.

"If my friends can't all go then I don't want to go either." Said Twilight.

"You don't have to do that you know, you can always drag Spike along." Said Carrot Top.

"But I don't want to go." Said Spike.

"That's the point." Said Carrot Top.

"Didn't you already have similar conversation." Said Derpy.

"I've made up my mind." Said Twilight, "Spike send the letter."

Spike breathed fire on the letter which caused the smoke the drift though the window.

"Now you won't get to enjoy the gala either." Said Fluttershy.

"It's okay, I couldn't enjoy my self with all my best friends there with me." Said Twilight.

That was when Spike looked like he was going to vomit.

"Please tell me that you're really sick and not acting like a little boy." Said Carrot Top.

That was when he spat out a letter.

"A letter from Princess Celesta, that was fast." Said Twilight.

"My faithful student Twilight, Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Spike read the letter, which came with 9 tickets to the Gala.

"Now we can all go!" said Twilight.

Every pony in the room cheered.

"Let's all treat Twilight to dinner to apologize." Said Rarity.

"I was just planning on sending her apology muffins but that's a better idea." Said Derpy.

And so they were all able to go to the Gala because as they left, Princess Celestia sent Spike a 10th ticket.

Next Time: Applejack has to do her family's harvest all on her own... what's more is that she's helping Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Everlasting with their things... all while sleep deprived. Can Twilight stop her and get her to admit she needs help or will Applejack mess things up? Find out next time!


	3. Applebuck Season

A/N: I have decided to make Carrot Top and Applejack second cousins after seeing that pony that looked like Carrot Top but had a candy apple cutie mark in The Last Round Up (and if I ever get to that point I have a funny bit involving that pony). Anyways sorry for the bit of the wait and enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 3: Applebuck Season

The entire town of Ponyville shook. Ponies began to freak out, why because of a stampede of cows. It was a stampede.

"Hey this makes my voice sound funny." Said Pinkie with her voice vibrating.

Thankfully Twilight saved her in time.

"So what do you think is going to happen." Sighed Carrot Top.

"I don't know." Said Everlasting.

"I hope my shop isn't destroyed." Cried Rarity.

"Yes, yes… that would be the worst possible thing…" said Carrot Top.

That is when Applejack showed up, ready to corral them, the entire town watched as she and her dog Wynona began to herd them.

"Go Applejack!" cheered Pinkie as she was eating pop corn.

"Don't hog that yourself." Said Everlasting.

"This is serious you know…" mumbled Carrot Top.

Yeah, year…" said Everlasting.

Derpy even took a hoof full of popcorn as they watched at Applejack lassoed up the cow at the front of the herd and made sure they didn't' trample the town.

And so once again the Day was Saved thanks to Applejack.

It was decided that they would hold a big celebration for Applejack as week later, which the whole town was preparing for.

"You know I haven't seen Applejack all this week." Said Twilight n the day of the celebration.

"That because she's been very busy." Said Carrot Top, "You know with Big Macintosh having that accident."

(Flashback)

Big Macintosh was dressed in Granny Smith's girdle, while walking Stirrup Street.

As it turns out Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Carrot Top, Derpy, Everlasting and Dinky were watching.

Rainbow Dash let out of a wolf whistle.

"Looking good!" called out Everlasting.

That was when there was a horrible cracking noise and Big Macintosh was down.

"Oh no, oh no… what are we going to do." Cried Fluttershy.

Derpy blocked Dinky's eyes.

(End of Flashback)

"He's a farmer… I still can't believe he got hurt like that." Said Carrot Top.

"Is that about that Golden Delicious bet?" asked Twilight.

On the day of the Ticket Incident, Twilight was helping Applejack with a small harvest that involved a bet involving Applejack's older brother Big Macintosh.

"I can't blame her from being away." Sighed Carrot Top.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Twilight.

"It's best you guys find out for yourself." Said Carrot Top.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Twilight.

And so the party began, it was a very special award ceremony to give Applejack an award for saving the town.

Twilight stepped up to the podium, about to give a long speech about Applejack.

That was when Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sighed and pushed Rainbow Dash out of the way, "Exactly and."

That was when she was interrupted again this time by Pinkie.

"This week, I get to run Sugar Cube Corner for the first time." Said Pinkie.

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" asked Twilight.

"Get off the stage!" yelled Carrot Top.

"OH. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me." Said Pinkie, "Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for every pony!"

"Make muffins!" yelled Derpy.

"As I was saying." Groaned Twilight.

That was when Everlasting it grabbed the mike, "I'm-a gonna let you finish Twilight, but seriously Applejack is the best pony ever!"

After that got a laugh she corrected herself, "But seriously, Applejack is cool, she's going to help me clean my house in a few days."

The ponies stopped laughing as they realized what they just heard.

"Imposter!" yelled some pony in the crowd.

"I'm meeting up with my editor in a few days to discus my next novel, and he wants to meet at my house." Said Everlasting.

The town stared at her, she laughed nervously and got off the stage.

Twilight blinked… she really didn't know how to react to it.

"Well…" said Twilight, "I'd like to casually continue this speech."

"Um…" Twilight." Said Fluttershy letting herself be known.

Twilight groaned.

"I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's going to help gather them using her wonderful herding skills." Said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy meekly went off the stage, while Twilight was getting angry.

"Does anyone else want to come up? ANYONE?" asked Twilight, she was about to continue her speech, when she saw the mayor standing next to her, she gave up and went into the crowd.

"There, there Twilight. You tried." Comforted Carrot Top.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to our pony of the evening Applejack." Said the Mayor.

The crowd cheered but after a bit they stopped. Applejack was nowhere to be seen.

After a minute Applejack showed up looking exhausted, she was carrying two baskets of apples that kept spilling.

"Hold your horse! I'm a comin'." She said

She stumbled on the stage and said this "Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. It's so bright and shiny and , heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh…" it was then she started looking at her reflection, going back and forth going "Woo" over and over again.

"So Carrot Top… has Applejack…" said Everlasting.

"No Evy… just no…" muttered Carrot Top.

"Oh…" mumbled Everlasting.

Pinkie has joined her in going "Woo!"

The crowd stared at her in stunned silence.

"So what were you thinking?" asked Rainbow Dash to Everlasting.

"Remember that time with my brother…" said Everlasting.

"Say no more." Said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack thanks everyone before dragging the trophy away.

"Did she seem off to you?" asked Twilight.

"She seemed fine to me." Said Pinkie.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong." Said Derpy.

Carrot Top saw Twilight's face.

"Twilight, you look really cornered about it." She said, "I guess I should show you."

"Show me what?" asked Twilight.

Carrot Top lead her to Sweet Apple Acres. There they found Applejack sleeping while standing up the trees.

"Applejack?" asked Twilight.

Applejack continued to sleep.

Carrot Top sighed, "You have to wake her up her like this." She mumbled, "Musical Imagination is back!"

"What! Why that no good!" said Applejack waking but didn't see the pony in question, "Oh hey Twilight, Carrot Top." Said Applejack.

"What was that about?" asked Twilight.

"Don't ask." Mumbled Carrot Top.

That was when Applejack began to kick the trees.

"What are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"It's Apple bucking season." Said Applejack.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"It's what the Apple family calls harvest." Said Applejack.

"Remember Big Macintosh's injury?" asked Carrot Top.

"Oh yeah." Said Twilight, "but why are you doing this alone? What about your other family members."

"That was the Apple Family Reunion." Said Applejack, "They're all tending to their own farms."

"So there's no one to help you?" asked Twilight.

"Well there's her second cousin… who lives next door, who farms something else besides apples…" muttered Carrot

"What are you trying to get at?" asked Applejack.

Carrot Top face hoofed.

"Let me help." Said Carrot Top.

"Wait…" said Twilight.

"We're cousins… second cousins. My grandpa is Granny Smith's brother." Explained Carrot Top.

"Really?" asked Twilight, she looked at the two earth ponies, "I can see the resemblance."

"It's a conciseness." Muttered Carrot Top.

"But…" said Twilight.

"Coincidence and never bring it up again." Muttered Carrot Top.

"She's not a natural carrot top." Whispered Applejack.

"I heard that!" yelled Carrot Top, "You are never to talk to any pony about that again!"

"The entire town knows." Whispered Applejack.

"I'm not listening… lalala." Said Carrot Top.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"But sorely." Said Twilight, "Why are you doing it alone."

"Yeah, can't you at least let one of us help you." Said Carrot Top.

"I can handle this on my own, you'll see." Said Applejack walking away.

The two watched her leave.

"Well this isn't going to end well." Muttered Carrot Top.

"Can't we do something?" asked Twilight.

"Just wait it out." Said Carrot Top, "You want some carrot muffins?"

"Carrot Muffins?" asked Twilight.

"Derpy wouldn't stop asking for them," said Carrot Top.

Twilight shrugged and took the muffins.

Later that day, Twilight was hanging out on her balcony when Rainbow Dash landed on it with a crash.

"What happened?" asked Twilight.

"Applejack." Muttered Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash proceeded to pass out.

Twilight knew that she had to bother Applejack again about accepting help.

She found Applejack still half asleep bucking apples.

"There you are!" said Carrot Top appearing next to her.

"Where did you come from?" asked Twilight.

"I was hiding behind that tree." Said Carrot Top.

"I see." Responded Twilight.

"I really hope that chore isn't the one she's doing today." Said Carrot Top.

"What chore?" asked Twilight.

"The one I should be doing." Said Carrot Top.

"What?" asked Twilight confused.

"Cleaning Evy's house." Said Carrot Top.

Twilight stared at her, she remember what Everlasting's house was like.

"I'm going to talk to her about this one." Said Carrot Top.

"Wait." Said Twilight.

"We've known each other since we were kids. I might be able to talk her out of cleaning Evy's house." Said Carrot Top.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Said Twilight.

"She hasn't cleaned in a year." Said Carrot Top, "And Applejack is sleep deprived, she's going to make things worse."

"Okay I'll let you talk to her." Said Twilight.

"Thank you." Said Carrot Top.

Twilight had a bad feeling about this.

"Hi cousin." Said Carrot Top.

Applejack groaned, "Are you going to ask me if you can help?" asked Applejack.

"Yes and no…" said Carrot Top, "I was going to ask about when you were helping clean Evy's house."

"Its actually this afternoon." Answered Applejack.

"Okay! That's it!" said Carrot Top, "This is where I draw the line."

"Oh let me guess your territorial over Evy's house." Said Applejack.

"That's not it." Said Carrot Top, "You are sleep deprived… you might mess up her house even more."

"IS that even possible?" asked Applejack.

"It is…" said Carrot Top, "It's why Derpy isn't allowed to clean her house."

"Yeah and you're too judgmental to clean her house." Said Applejack.

"Too judgmental? She has puddles on her floor from winter." Said Carrot Top.

Applejack tired to come up with a response.

"Sorry but I promised her to not let you get involved." Said Applejack.

"Then at least me help you with your apple bucking." Said Carrot Top.

"You don't even know how to!" said Applejack.

Carrot Top stared at her cousin, "What? You know that I've helped out before."

"I don't care, I have to go help Evy." Said Applejack.

Applejack left causing Carrot Top to sigh.

"What are we going to do?" asked Twilight.

"We're going to get clean supplies." Said Carrot Top.

Twilight blinked…

Meanwhile at Everlasting's place, "Okay you're going to mop up the kitchen while I go break up the spider encampment in my office."

"What?" asked Applejack.

"Don't ask." Said." Said Everlasting taking out a baseball bat, "Oh… also make sure that goat doesn't get in."

"Will do." Said Applejack.

As soon as Everlasting left, Applejack fell asleep. Fuffles who often tired to get Everlasting to clean the house got worried, she tried to wake up Applejack but it didn't work.

That was when the goat managed to sneak into the house, however he bumped into Applejack, waking her up, causing Applejack to kick her mop into the air and hitting a self with drinks on it costing the bottles to fall to the ground, which created a giant puddle.

"Hey you goat get out of here!" yelled Applejack.

She chased the goat out of the house, only to slip on the puddle, she ended up slipping to the living room where crashed into the couch sending it flying though the window.

"What's going on?" asked Everlasting coming down stairs.

She blinked when she saw what happened, "I don't want to know… do I?" she aced.

"Probably not…" said Applejack.

"You should go home." Said Everlasting.

"I should." Said Applejack.

Get some rest by the way." Said Everlasting, "You don't look good."

Everlasting sighed as she left.

"Who am I going to get to clean my house." She muttered.

Thankfully, she didn't' have to look for long as Carrot Top and Twilight showed up.

Thank you so much for showing up." Said Everlasting.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Carrot Top.

"Good." Said Everlasting, "By the way Twilight… do you know how to break up a spider encampment?"

"A what?" asked Twilight.

"Oh it's just a little name I created for a tenet city of spiders that somehow gained sentience in my office." She said.

Twilight and Carrot Top exchanged looks.

"That's not normal." Said Twilight.

"I figured that… but I'm sure I'm not the only this happened to… right…" said Everlasting.

There was an awkward silence.

"Right?" repeated Everlasting.

The next day because dealing with sentient spiders and cleaning a house that hasn't been cleaned in well over a year was a huge job, even with magic.

The two decided to once again to try to get Applejack to get help. Unfortunately Applejack just hit her head and was currently partially deaf.

"Applejack? Can we talk?" asked Twilight.

"Can bees squawk? I don't think so." Said Applejack.

"No… I said can we talk?" asked Twilight.

"20 stalks? Bean or celery?" asked Applejack.

Carrot Top rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What did you say about my back end?" asked Applejack.

Carrot Top face hoofed.

You need help!" yelled Twilight.

"Kelp? But I don't even like seaweed." Said Applejack.

Carrot Top walked over to Applejack and yelled in her ear.

"YOU NEED HELP! ADMIT IT!"

"I do not need help." Said Applejack, "now if you excuse me I'm going to help Pinkie."

"Isn't she supposed to be baking muffins today?" asked Carrot Top.

"Yeah." Said Twilight.

"I'm going to go warn the nurses of a possible food poisoning outbreak." Said Carrot Top.

Twilight blinked, "How can you be so causal about all this?" she asked.

"I've lived in Ponyville my whole life. I've seen everything." Said Carrot Top.

Meanwhile Applejack helping Pinkie make the muffins, she would do all the work while Pinkie read the cook book.

Because of that, she misheard everything. She misheard a cup of flour as a cup of sour (which she assumed was lemon juice), chocolate chips as just chips, baking soda as just soda and wheat germ as wheat worms, which she un turn though was just a fancy word for earth worms.

Pinkie would in turn give away these muffins for free.

"Free Muffin Sample Spectacular!" said Pinkie.

Many of the ponies looked on, however Derpy who loved muffins saw them and realized something.

"Those muffins…" she thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T EAT THOSE MUFFINS!" she yelled in slow mo.

No really, she did yelled it in slow mo, and even moved in slo mo.

"What's her problem?" asked Colgate, blue unicorn with an hour glass for a cutie mark.

She took a bite of the muffin and collapsed.

Sometime later at a make shift center to treat the victims.

"Thank you for informing us about this." Said Nurse Red Heart to Carrot Top.

"It wasn't a problem, I knew Applejack in her state would cause these kind of problems with baked goods." Said Carrot Top.

"They weren't baked goods, they were baked bads." Said Pinkie, who ended up vomiting in a bucket.

"Hehe… Baked Bads…" laughed Derpy.

Spike who was with them, found one of the baked bads, sniffed it, picked up and took a bite.

"Not bad." He said, "Want one."

Twilight, Carrot Top and Derpy all exchanged looks.

The next day Twilight and Carrot Top decided to try to get Applejack to admit she needs help again. They found her asleep as usual.

"Wake up." Said Carrot Top.

"What are you guys going to try to convince I need help again." Said Applejack as she transported apple to a barrel

"Yes and no." answered Carrot Top.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Twilight.

"I'm giving up, you clearly don't need help." Said Carrot Top.

"What are you saying?" asked Twilight.

"Look, I can now see you don't need help so I'm just going to leave you alone…" said Carrot Top.

"Really now?" asked applejack, "You aren't using that reverse psychology, now are you?""

"Was it that obvious?" asked Carrot Top.

"It was." Said applejack.

"I need a break from this." Sighed Carrot Top.

The two watched her leave, Twilight tired to convince her some more. But once again failed.

Twilight found, Carrot Top drinking a milkshake in town.

"So are you giving up?" asked Twilight.

"No way…" said Carrot Top, "That was my second to last shot."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"I'm going to tell her next time I see if she doesn't want help. I'm going to have to set up an intervention." Said Carrot Top.

"Have Yo ever organized one?" asked Twilight.

"Once… but it didn't end well." Said Carrot Top.

That was when there a tiny rumble.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"Look at the milk shake." Said Carrot Top.

They looked to see ripples in it, and that was when they saw it a stampede, the most adore, fluffy stampede ever, but still a stampede none the less.

"Are those…" said Twilight.

"Baby Bunnies." Said Carrot Top, "You think…"

"She did go to help Fluttershy." Said Twilight.

They heard the flower ponies, panicking.

"Seriously? Yelled Carrot Top.

When things had calmed down, they knew they had to do one thing.

"Intervention." Said Carrot Top.

The two went back to Sweet Apple Acres to find Applejack still sleep deprived apple bucking.

"Applejack. We need to talk." Said Carrot Top.

"I still ain't listening." Said Applejack.

"Listen Applejack." Said Twilight, ". Your apple bucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', crumpled couches, practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies."

"Nice use of alteration." Said Carrot Top.

"You need help." Said Twilight.

"And that's why we're going to give you an intervention." Said Carrot Top.

"You seriously want to give me an intervention?" asked applejack, "You remember the last time you did that."

"I do." Said Carrot Top, "So you're threatening to steal Yuki-Chan then jump out a window screaming "I am the muffin queen"."

Applejack blinked, "Besides I already bucked every tree in Sweet Apple Acres." Saied Applejack, "How do you like them apples."

However Big Macintosh was where, "How do you like them?" he pointed to a very large area she hadn't gotten to yet which caused Applejack to faint.

Carrot Top and Twilight waited until Applejack woke up.

"Now do you see what kind of problem you have?" asked Twilight.

"You know I'm a part of this family, you know that despite not being a member of the apple family that I've helped with other harvests…" said Carrot Top, "You have to admit you need help.

"Okay…" said Applejack.

"We won't take no for an answer." Said Twilight.

"She said okay…" said Carrot Top.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Carrot, Twilight… I could really use your help." Admitted Applejack.

Both of them smiled when she said that.

And so they as well as Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Everlasting, Fluttershy and Derpy helped with the Apple bucking.

"All right you all could use a break." Said Applejack, she sighed, "I can't thank you enough for helping. I was acting a bit stubborn."

"A bit?" asked Twilight.

"All right I was acting a might stubborn." Said Applejack.

"It's about time." Sighed Carrot Top, "because you were the only one in your family who never accepted help from me."

"Thank you for reminding me of that." Soda Applejack.

"Don't worry…" said Carrot Top, "I'll always be here to help."

"Say does anyone have anything to eat, I'm hungry after all that Apple bucking."

That was when Spike came over with the baked bads… and everyone decided never to speak of those ever again…

Next Time: Just when Pinkie and Rainbow Dash become closer friends though the power of pranks, an old friend of Rainbow Dash's shows up named Gilda who's a Griffin. And she's a big jerk to everyone! However something happens that might change her ways, what is it? Find out next time!


	4. The Griffon Brush Off

A/N: I have made a pic of Everlasting on my Deviantart account (I go by CrossoverPrincess) so if anyone's interested in what she looks like go check it out! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The Griffon Brush Off

It was a beautiful day, Twilight was reading a book, Everlasting was sitting next to her taking notes, while Pinkie rambled on about Rainbow Dash.

"And then she went whoosh zoom." Said Pinkie.

"Uh-huh." Said Twilight, "What are you doing?"

"I need marital about Pegasi since the main character of my next novel is one." Said Everlasting.

"Ah…" said Twilight, "Wait… then why are taking notes about this…"

"Because Derpy isn't the best pony to ask about Pegasi things." Explained Everlasting.

"I see…" mumbled Twilight.

"Oh! Dashie!" yelled Pinkie seeing Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie began to chase after Rainbow Dash.

She was trying to warn her about a nearby cliff, causing both Everlasting and Twilight to flinch.

"That's gotta hurt." Muttered Everlasting.

Twilight nodded in agreement then turned to her book.

"I hope Pinkie doesn't start chasing Rainbow Dash." Said Everlasting.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"I hope you're never stalked by Pinkie… because it's scary." Said Everlasting.

Twilight only stared at Everlasting.

And indeed the next day Pinkie did chase Rainbow Dash, freaking out Rainbow Dash at every turn.

This started them bonding in them prankimng streak!

They gave Rarity a bouquet of flowers that made her sneeze.

They gave Derpy a bubble wraps that if she popped the bubbles they would explode in her face.

They painted the apples at sweet apple acres funny colors while sticking carrots at the nearby "Golden Harvest" (the name of Carrot Top's carrot farm).

They replaced Twilight's ink with invisible ink.

And they replaced Everlasting's cookie dough and whipped cream with healthy fruits in vegetables.

And almost all of them took it all in good fun…

The key word being "almost"

Everlasting didn't take it so well.

When she found her food was replaced, she began cried "Nooooooooo!" and went into the fetal position.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie exchanged looks.

"What's that about." Said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie shrugged… "We should give it back." She said.

They gave her back her junk food.

The next thing they did was try to prank someone with a squirt turtle.

That Pony was Fluttershy.

However Pinkie was against it.

"We can't prank Fluttershy, she's so sensitive that even the simplest prank would make cry." Said Pinkie.

"I guess you're right." Sighed Rainbow Dash looking though a telescope.

"Besides, I know of the perfect pony to prank, one who's the toughest around." Said Pinkie.

"Really who?" asked Rainbow Dash with a ring around her eye.

Pinkie laughed, as did Rainbow Dash… both of them were having one of the best days of their lives.

However the next day, wasn't the best for Pinkie. An old friend of Rainbow Dash's from Junior Speedsters Flight Camp named Gilda who was a griffin was in town… and let's just say she was jerk.

Whenever Pinkie tried to hang out with the two, using balloon or the Pinkie-Copter (A pedal powered device that allowed Pinkie to fly) she would pop them or wreck them.

She tried telling Twilight but Twilight thought she was just being jealous.

So was contemplating about what Twilight said.

"Yo!" said Everlasting who saw Pinkie drinking her drink.

"How's it hanging Pinkie." Said Derpy.

"Not having a good day." Sighed Pinkie.

She told them her problem…

"So what did she do?" asked Everlasting, "I mean it sounds like you left things out."

"Well she popped the balloons I was using." Said Pinkie, "She wrecked the Pinkie-Copter."

"She wrecked the Pinkie-Coptor! I loved that thing." Said Derpy.

"I was planning for the quirky best to own something like it." Said Everlasting, "Do you think you can fix it up soon."

"Maybe…" said Pinkie.

Pinkie looked at Derpy.

"First chapter jitters." Said Derpy.

Pinkie nodded, now knowing what the fetal position thing was about.

As it turns out Gilda and Rainbow Dash were not too far away. Rainbow Dash had to do some weather work while asking to Gilda to hang out there until she came back.

Gilda hated ponies because they weren't "cool".

She decided to mess with a few, such as stealing fruit and making an old pony think there was a snake.

That old pony turns out to be Granny Smith.

"Oh, too funny…" said Everlasting.

Derpy looked at her…

"What? I can't find that funny?" asked Everlasting, "You see how she runs!"

"It is actually pretty funny." Said Pinkie.

However what crossed the line was when Fluttershy, who was helping a family of ducks though town accidently bumped in her.

Gilda started harassing her until she made Fluttershy cry.

Everypony who saw it stared at Gilda in shock.

"Why that…" muttered Pinkie.

"THAT EAGLE LION THING!" yelled Derpy.

"Griffon." Corrected Everlasting.

"THAT GRIFFON MADE FLUTTERSHY CRY! GET HER!" yelled Derpy.

Several ponies including Derpy and Everlasting all jumped Gilda, Everlasting even taking out Yuki-Chan.

"What the…" muttered Gilda before she received the worst beating her life by a mob of angry ponies.

The next thing Gilda knew was that she was realigning consciousness in the hospital.

"Where am I?" asked Gilda.

"You're in the Ponyville hospital." Said a doctor arrived, "Tell what's the last thing you remember?"

Gilda tired to remember, "A bunch of ponies jumping me for no apparent reason." Said Gilda.

"I see." Said the Doctor, after doing quick tests to see if she was fine, the doctor decided it was time to break the hard news, "I have very bad news."

"What sort of bad news." Said Gilda glaring at the doctor.

The doctor took a breath.

"You won't be able to fly for several months." Said the doctor.

"WHAT!" yelled Gilda.

IT was so loud everyone in the hospital can hear it.

"This ponies broke my wings to such extent that I can't fly?" asked Gilda.

"No… on the contrary, your wings are fine… it's your primary flight feathers that have been damaged." Said the doctor, "On you're left wing they have been sliced off while on your right they had been plucked, until they re-grow you can't fly as all."

To say Gilda was in shock would be an understanding, she gave a hollow laugh.

"I bet they were both wingless." Muttered Gilda.

"One was a Pegasus, the other was a unicorn." Sighed the Doctor, "However both agree that they went too far with that one."

"|Oh really?" asked Gilda.

"Both of them are here to apologize with a friend of yours." Said the doctor.

The doctor left the hospital room and entered Rainbow Dash, Everlasting and Derpy.

"You two did this me." Said Gilda glaring at Everlasting and Derpy.

"Sorry it's just that I know what it's like to be as shy as Fluttershy… I was like that when I was younger and I just couldn't stand her to see her cry." Said Everlasting, "So sorry for cutting off your feathers… I was in a blind rage."

"Wait...you're not the who plucked them?" asked Gilda.

"Oh so because I'm a unicorn I have to magical pluck them out." Said Everlasting, "I guess you forgot me taking out Yuki-Chan."

"Yuki-Chan." Said Gilda, then she remembered her, "You were the one with the sword…"

"Yeah…" said Everlasting.

"Why do you have a sword?" asked Gilda.

"First her name is Yuki-Chan." Said Everlasting.

Gilda looked at Rainbow Dash and shrugged.

"And second, because it's cool!" said Everlasting.

Gilda tired to come up with a response.

"I'm sorry for starting the angry mob and plucking your feathers… but I have some problems when it comes to jerks." Said Derpy, "It just that seeing Fluttershy running away crying made me think of something that happened in my past… I understand if you never forgive me, what I did was inexcusable, like Evy said I was in a blind rage."

"Now if you excuse us, I'll leave you to talk." Said Everlasting, "By the way, we're going to cover your hospital bills."

She dragged Derpy out.

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I heard that you made Fluttershy cry." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Is that the yellow Pegasus?" muttered Gilda.

"Yes." Said Rainbow Dash, "Who was my of my best friends since we were fillies."

Gilda flinched when Rainbow Dash said that.

"If it weren't for Fluttershy I wouldn't have gotten my Cutie Mark." Said Rainbow Dash.

Gilda sighed… she honestly had no idea.

Rainbow Dash laughed, "But considering your beating, I'm not as angry." Said Rainbow Dash, "I managed to get a place for you until you you're back on your wings."

"What, I have to stay in this town?" muttered Gilda.

"So you want to go limping back home?" asked Rainbow Dash, "After getting owned like that."

"When you put it that way…" mumbled Gilda.

A few days later Gilda was let out of the hospital after any broken bones she has was healed up.

Rainbow Dash took her to the house she would be staying at for the next few months, it wasn't too big but it was already finished.

When they opened the door. There were the sound of noise makers.

"Hey Gilda! This is your welcome to Ponyville, congrats for getting better and sorry about your loss of feathers party!" yelled Pinkie.

"Thanks?" asked Gilda confused.

She looked are the group which included the usual, group, Spike and a purple unicorn named Sparkler who was Derpy's ex-step daughter.

"Why are you here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I want to clear up some more things between her and Derpy." Explained Sparkler.

Rainbow Dash nodded, it made since she heard why Derpy instigated the angry mob.

Gilda sighed… she didn't want this party. But she minds as well. Really the only ones she would hang out with was Rainbow Dash.

So she decided to make small talk to whoever.

It turned out to be Twilight.

"So… how do you know Rainbow dash?" asked Gilda.

"Well it's a long story." Said Twilight.

"Really?" asked Gilda with a certain strain her voice.

"It all started when I first came to Ponyville." Said Twilight.

Gilda was bored until the part in the story where Nightmare Moon came in.

"Wait… Nightmare Moon?" asked Gilda, "Wait you mean you guys were the ones that defeated Nightmare Moon?"

"Yes…" answered Twilight.

Gilda's beak dropped, she walked over to Rainbow Dash who in a conversation with Applejack.

"Why didn't you tell me you and friends defeated Nightmare Moon?" asked Gilda.

"It' wasn't a big deal." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Not a big deal, that's the coolest thing either one of has ever done." Said Gilda.

Rainbow Dash blushed slightly, "It was nothing…"

"I take back anything I ever thought about you… you are the coolest Ponies I have ever met." Said Gilda.

"You're just saying that because we defeated a being of pure evil." Said Carrot Top.

"Well duh..." said Gilda, "IF you hadn't done that you'd all be dweebs."

"Hey!" yelled Everlasting, "I am a nerd! Not a dweeb! Take that that back!"

"What?" asked Gilda extremely confused.

"Don't get into a fight about it." Said Rainbow Dash, "You will get confused."

"I'm already confused." Said Gilda.

"You want to know how Rainbow Dash helped save the world." Said Derpy, "It's because she's loyal. And it shows… she was able to stick buy your side after you yelled at Fluttershy, she was able to stay by my and Evy's side even after we cut off those feathers."

"And the only reason why you can go back home is that you're ashamed by the fact you got beaten by me and Derpy." Said Everlasting, "You have to learn to humble, otherwise you'll have no friends, not even Rainbow Dash."

"What kind of Ponies would even start an angry mob to attack me?" asked Gilda.

"You want know?" asked Derpy.

Sometime later…

"And that's being a jerk gets you." Said Derpy.

Gilda blinked, she was just in shock.

"Is that true?" she mumbled.

"Yes." Answered Derpy.

"But… I'm female…" said Gilda, "How can I do that?"

"I think the point is that if you do horrible thing like that you will get run out of town." Explained Twilight..

Gilda blinked when she said that.

"Gilda… be honest…" said Rainbow Dash, "How many friends do you have besides me."

Gilda said nothing.

"Hey! You want to be friends?" asked Pinkie.

"Why" asked Gilda, "I mean I made you crash twice?"

"Oh come on, that prank you played on Granny Smith was pretty funny." Said Pinkie, "Besides you're not a part of town, And I'm friends with everypony who lives here."

"Fine…" mumbled Gilda, "I'm stuck here anyways…"

"Yay!" yelled Pinkie, "Now the first part is getting you to smile!"

Gilda stared at Rainbow Dash, "Don't' worry… you'll get used to her soon." Said Rainbow Dash.

Gilda sighed…

"Wait a second you prank my grandmother?" asked Applejack.

"Sorry…" muttered Gilda swallowing her pride.

She knew she had to learn to live in Ponyville.

A few days later, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw it was Pinkie and Rainbow Dash.

"We're planning opt prank Evy's house." Said Pinkie.

"We're going to replace all of her, food with vegetables." Said Rainbow Dash, "Hopefully this time she won't have a weird freak out."

"What?" asked Gilda.

"Don't ask." Said Rainbow Dash.

Gilda shrugged, she had nothing better else to that day… minds as well prank one of the ponies that put in situation…

But one thing Gilda hoped was that she wouldn't learn to like Ponies, after all they were lame...

But then again what were the chances of that happening… right?

Next Time: A new unicorn walks into town claiming she's the very best at everything, will someone be able to beat her at her own game or will a giant bear trash the town? Wait... what?

A/N: I do intend to go deeper into Derpy's problem with jerks, an upcoming chapter will be a flashback chapter involving how Everlasting, Carrot Top and Derpy became a buddy trio... don't know when I'm going to write it though...


	5. Boast Busters

A/N: If you haven't hear already I'm taking the next two weeks off for Fanime, so if your going not same con please say Hi.

Also Vivi the Vixen asked me to write this chapter for someone's birthday (a review says cousin, the PMs says sister)... so happy birthday to whoever it is...

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Boast Busters

IT was just a normal day in Ponyville. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing.

And a wagon showed up… a wagon that had a unicorn. Rumors spread through out the town about the wagon.

The entire town came to watch this skeptical, a blue pony with a purple hat and cape stepped onto the tag that opened up form the wagon. Fireworks sparked though out it.

"Come on! Come all for the Great and Powerful Trixie!" called out the pony.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked Carrot Top to no one.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" boated the blue pony.

"You could be an earth pony for all we know!" shouted Carrot Top.

Trixie rolled her eyes then continued the show with the fire works going on around her while taking off her hat showing she indeed a unicorn.

"My, my, my what boasting." Said Rarity.

"So what if this pony is the most powerful in all of Equestria. You just don't go around boasting around if you're the best to compete stingers." Said Everlasting.

Spike was going to say something about Twilight have having magic skills, but got distracted by Rarity.

"You okay Spike?" asked Dinky.

"Mustache…" mumbled Spike.

"Mommy what's wrong with Spike." Said Dinky.

"It's okay muffin, he just act like that around Rarity." Said Derpy.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented is there." Said Twilight.

"Nothing wrong with that expect when Somepony is going around like a school filly showing off fancy ribbons." Said Applejack.

"Just be becomes someone has lots of magic dose not make you better than the rest of us." Said Rarity.

"Especially when you got me around being better than the rest of us" said Rainbow Dash who began to laugh.

Everyone within hearing distance roiled their eyes.

"I mean magic schmagic… boo!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Too late for that." Said Carrot Top.

"Do I hear neigh-sayers in the audience." Said Trixie.

"That was a terrible pun." Said Carrot Top.

"Will you come up on stage then, after all anything you can do I can do better." Said Trixie.

"You can grow carrots! I thought weren't an earth pony!" said Carrot Top.

Trixie groaned at that one.

"Wow you're pretty good at being heckler." Said Spike.

"I'm a natural snaker is all." Said Carrot Top with a shrug.

"Besides Twilight is…" said Spike but Twilight magically shut up him.

"Please don't spike." Whispered Twilight.

"Don't what?" asked Spike.

"I don't want to show off." Said Twilight, "Look how everyone is reacting to her."

"I don't think you're that magical." Said Everlasting adjusting her glasses.

"You don't believe me." Said Trixie who produced a light show, "Why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!

"I never heard of any like that happened." Muttered Carrot Top.

"Me neither." Said Pinkie.

"You think something like that would make national news." Said Everlasting.

"Also laser shows do not prove anything." Said Carrot Top.

Trixie glared at Carrot Top.

However two young colts Snips and Snails bought it, they weren't very bright however.

"She's a big liar!" whined Dinky, "Don't believe her!"

"But the light show!" said Snips.

Dinky rolled her eyes at the two, despite being so young she did spend a lot of time with Carrot Top.

"Yeah! And besides, Twilight…" said Spike but Twilight shushed him.

"Quiet spike, I don't want to be a show off." Whispered Twilight.

"But showing her up won't make you one." Whispered Spike.

"I challenge all of Ponyville anything you can do I can do better! Any takers or Trixie destined be the greatest Equine who ever lived."

Gilda who was in the audience glared at the stage and left. This show wasn't' for her.

"Please Twilight, do it." Whispered Spike.

"No…" mumbled Twilight.

"How about you." Said Trixie.

Twilight gulped, however Trixie meant Applejack.

"That's it! I can't stand this any more!" yelled Applejack.

She got on stage to the cheers of many ponies.

"Can you're magic do this!" said Applejack.

She began to perform a rather amount with a lasso that was very impressive.

"Stop that one Missy." Said Applejack.

"Oh ye of little talent." Said Trixie.

She used her magic to make the rope come alive and tie Applejack up.

This got laughter and cheers.

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow Dash going on stage, "There's no need to go strutting around and showing off like that!"

"Oh?" responded Trixie.

"Because that's my job." said Rainbow Dash who quickly looked at Carrot Top, "And don't you dare point out that my real job is working for weather."

"Oh…" sighed Carrot Top.

Rainbow Dash performed a rather interesting stunt that created a rainbow when she landed.

"And that's why they call me "Rainbow" and "Dash"." Said Rainbow Dash.

Trixie how used the rainbow she created, to spin Rainbow Dash off stage.

"Oh come on!" jeered Spike, "What we need is a real unicorn!"

"All you're doing is turning their things against them, you're not proving anything about doing anything better!" called out Carrot Top.

"Fine then, I'll prove I'm better than them if a unicorn comes on stage!" said Trixie.

"DID SOMEPONY CALL FOR A UNICORN!" shouted Everlasting coming on stage with Yuki-Chan and five logs.

Trixie stared at her, "Yes…" she responded.

"Sorry for that entrance, just something on my bucket list." Said Everlasting.

She took out a list that and checked off "Do a ""Did somepony call for a" Entrance".

"Show us all what the Great and Power Trixie could do better." Said Trixie.

Everlasting launched all five logs into the air with magic, and with her hooves wielded Yuki-Chan and sliced all of them, the most impressive was when she cut the last log which didn't look like it was cut, until she sheathed Yuki-Chan.

This earned a wild applause from the audience.

"Fine, I'll prove that I'm better than you." Said Trixie.

Everlasting held out of Yuki-Chan and Trixie grabbed it with magic, she then held the sword wit magic.

"No!" said Everlasting, "Two things, in order to prove yourself better, you have to use yours hooves and the other thing, be careful with magic. I don't want you breaking or bending her."

Trixie stared at Everlasting, then bent the sword and threw it into the audience.

"Yuki-Chan no!" cried Everlasting.

"That was anti-climatic." Said Carrot Top.

"Whatever! Does anypony else want to prove themselves?" asked Trixie.

"I will!" said Derpy.

"Very well." Said Trixie.

"It's time for me to do my thing!" said Derpy, she put on a pair of sunglasses and took out a roll of bubble wrap.

"All right! Go mommy!" cheered Dinky.

"What is she doing?" asked Spike.

"Popping bubble wrap in the most awesome way possible!" said Everlasting she look at Twilight, "Um… can you."

Twilight rolled her eyes and perfectly straighten Yuki-Chan.

That was when Derpy rolled the bubble wrap onto the stage.

"Who has a song request!" said Derpy.

"My Little Pony!" called out a random mare from the audience.

Derpy began to pop the bubbles, to the extent it sounded like a song.

Trixie narrowed her eyes, when the song was done, she wrapped Derpy in the bubble wrap and then magically popped the reaming bubbles.

"So I take you lack musical talent?" asked Carrot Top.

"Will be quiet?" asked Trixie, "Is there anyone who dares to compete with The Great Powerful Trixie?"

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" yelled Pinkie.

"You…" said Trixie who had a bad feeling about her.

Pinkie jumped on stage, and produced a turntable and the town's best DJ Vinyl Scratch from who knows.

The music began top play and the accidence began to dance.

Not only that but confetti came from nowhere.

Trixie was deeply confused by what was going on.

So she just turned the music off.

"What was that?" asked Trixie.

"A party!" said Pinkie.

"So you just did a spontaneous party?" asked Trixie.

"That's right." Said Pinkie with a big smile.

"Please get off the stage." Said Trixie who was honestly confused by what happened.

"Okey Dokey Loki!"

"That's okay." Said Carrot Top, "Pinkie has the effect on everypony."

"Why don't you come on stage." Said Trixie.

"Do you have a copy of Enganches: The Hooves of Fate?" asked Carrot Top.

"No…" said Trixie, "Why would The Great and Powerful Trixie have that stupid movie?"

"Then I'm not coming on stage." Said Carrot Top.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is going to ignore you now." Said Trixie.

"She didn't get it." Said Everlasting.

"No she did not." Said Carrot Top.

The two high hoofed.

"Is there anypony who wants to go on stage?" said Trixie.

"Maybe another unicorn." Said Spike.

"Yes, Somepony who won't get upset about her sword getting bent." Said Carrot Top.

"How was I supposed to know she would to that to poor Yuki-Chan." Said Everlasting.

Carrot Top rolled her eyes…

"Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. They may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." Said Rarity.

"Please tell me you're mocking her." Said Carrot Top.

"Fine. I'll stop." Muttered Rarity.

Rarity began to make clothes and fashion on stage with such grace and beauty. However Trixie had a plan. She messed up Rarity's hair!

Yes, that's just about it…

She turned it green and made it beehive shaped.

Rarity ran off stage.

"I think I'm going to comfort her." Said Carrot Top chasing after her.

Twilight looked at Applejack.

"That exact same shade." Whispered Applejack.

"Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of." Aid Spike.

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special." Said Twilight.

Twilight began to make excuses then ran off.

"Ha! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?" boasted Trixie.

Since Carrot Top had left to comfort Rarity and her newly green mane, the show ended.

And because of that Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Everlasting, Derpy, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Dinky all met up at Sugar Cub Comer.

"I don't get it." Said Derpy, "Why didn't Twilight go on stage?"

"I haven't gotten the faintest." Said Applejack.

"She would have curb stomped Trixie." Said Everlasting, "I mean come she's the student of Princess Celestia, everyone in town knows that."

"She must have thought that if she did that she would be on the same level as Trixie." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Me going on up and stage finding a way to make it all about me and how Soul of Dragon won many awards would have been the same level as Trixie, Twilight doing her thing wouldn't have been."

"I don't think she's going to skip town any time soon." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah it's not like Snip and Snails are going to try to prove she the best by being an Ursa Major into town." Said Pinkie.

There was an awkward silence.

"Mommy are they that dumb?" asked Dinky.

"I doubt it my little muffin." Said Derpy.

Later that night…

An Ursa Major was rampaging though the town and it was Snips and Snails fault.

"Ursaru! Ursaru! Destroying the town of Ponyville!" sang Everlasting as she watched.

"That's not doing anything…" muttered Carrot Top.

"I know… but I also know that Yuki-Chan can't stand up to that." Said Everlasting.

"Mommy… so are Snips and Snails that dumb?" asked Dinky.

"I'm afraid so." Sighed Derpy.

They watched as Trixie tried to vanquish it, she ended up confessing that she was nothing but a fraud.

"Okay, so the only pony that claimed to defeated one had no idea how do defeat one." Muttered Carrot Top.

"Are we doomed?" asked Pinkie.

"We're doomed." Said Carrot Top.

"Everypony panic!" yelled Pinkie.

Thankfully no paid attention to her but eventually Twilight showed up. She managed to vanquish by using all the magic she could muster to hold it in the air, use plants to sing it sleep with a lullaby, turn the town's water tower into a bottle, filled it with milk and sent it back into the Everfree Forest,

The entire town cheered.

"Unbelievable!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"That was amazing!" cheered Spike.

"Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!" said Applejack.

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." Said Twilight.

"Hate you?" asked all of her friends.

"Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" asked Rarity.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought." Said Twilight.

"Twilight, you're the student of Princess Celestia, if you didn't have that skill then I would question what you have been doing with your schooling." Said Carrot Top.

"What she was doing was her being a loud mouth." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That's right!" said Everlasting, "If went to her level I would have did a puppet show with ever single award I won for Alicorn's Heart and Soul of a Dragon."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Come on we're proud to your friend." Said Derpy.

"And even prouder for defeating that Ursa Major!" said Rainbow Dash.

"That… that wasn't an Ursa Major." Said Twilight, "It was an Ursa Minor. A baby."

"That was a baby!" yelled Trixie.

Twilight began to explain that she began to study Ursas because of Trixie's story and went on to explain that it was only cranky because someone disturbed it's nap.

"Wait! If that was a baby! Then what's the Ursa Major like." Said Spike.

"You don't want to know." Said Twilight.

"You might have defeated and Ursa Minor! But you'll never have the show stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Trixie created a cloud of smoke and than ran away.

Rainbow Dash tried to chaise after her.

"Don't." said Twilight.

"What? Why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because we don't want a repeat of the Gilda incident." Said Everlasting.

"You're the one caused it." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"So what do we do with these two." Said Derpy staring at the tow trouble making unicorns.

"Oh come on, we just wanted to see some awesome magic." Said Snails.

"And that was some awesome magic!" said Snips.

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us." Said Snails.

"I'm going to talk to your parents about this." Said Derpy.

"Also you need to clean up the mess the Ursa Made." Said Twilight, "And what do you think Spike should I give them 25?"

"Can I get on it." Said Spike.

Twilight nodded and she magically gave them all mustaches.

"Twilight…" said Derpy, "That's not a punishment."

And so Twilight learned the lesson about boasting and doing magic. After all she was the student of Princess Celestia and if she can show off her magic in certain ways then she could.

Also after Derpy talked to the boys parents both got grounded for two weeks and they weren't allowed to keep the mustaches.

Next Time: A dragon is putting all of Equestria in danger so it's up the mane 9 to save the day! But will Fluttershy be of any help? Find out next time!


	6. Dragonshy

Edit: A/N: Ooops forgot the reason why I updated. There's fan art of Everlasting! It was made for my birthday, it's not the best, but it's the though that matters. I'm going to add to my profile and if you've been to my DeviantArt page it's in my favs...

Chapter 6: Dragonshy

It was just a normal day in Ponyville…

Too bad no one by Fluttershy realized there was a large cloud of smoke coming from the mountains.

She tried to warn everyone but they wouldn't listen to her, Rainbow Dash was more interested in break the ball bouncing record and Everlasting was more in interested in how everyone would react to time travel.

"Hey Fluttershy, what's wrong?" asked Derpy.

Fluttershy went over to Derpy.

"It's terrible!" cried Fluttershy, "You see…"

But before she could warn Derpy, Twilight called out "Attention everyone! Smoke is spreading all across Equestria."

The Ponies began to whisper among themselves.

"But don't worry, I got a letter from Princess Celestia, it's not coming from a fire!" said Twilight, "It's a dragon."

"Oh that's good." Said Derpy.

Fluttershy on the other hand was freaking out.

"Dragon?" she whelped.

Not too long later the group of 9 friends met up at the library.

"So what in tar nation is a dragon doing in Equestria?" asked Applejack.

"Sleeping." Answered Twilight.

"Great…" mumbled Everlasting, "Adult Dragons sleep for a century!"

"She's right." Sighed Twilight, "His snoring is what's causing the smoke."

"And a dragon with choric snoring is sleeping here for a 100 years… that's just peachy…" muttered Carrot Top.

"He should really see a doctor." Said Pinkie.

"Well I think we should give him the boot." Said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash began to show off her fighting moves.

"No…" said Twilight, "We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given up this mission."

When she said that Rainbow Dash saluted.

"If we fail Equestria will be covered in smoke for a 100 years." Said Twilight.

Fluttershy sighed.

"All right every pony, I need you all to gather supplies quickly." Said Twilight, "We've got a long joinery ahead of us, get supplies quickly and meet back here in an hour."

"All right girls, the fate of Equestria is in our hooves." Said Rainbow Dash, "Do we have what it takes!"

Rarity, Applejack, Everlasting, Pinkie and Derpy cheered.

Fluttershy squeaked while Carrot Top gave a flat "Maybe…"

Everlasting and Derpy both looked at Carrot Top.

"What… I'm being realistic, what's wrong with that?" asked Carrot Top.

"Let's get that dragon!" cheered Everlasting trying to get think back on track.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

Fluttershy sighed…

They all got ready, by getting their packs packed, putting on war paint and getting their swords sharpened.

And hour later, they all lined up into order to face the dragon.

"All right I'm mapping out the fastest way to the top of the mountain we do want to be there by nightfall." Said Twilight.

"Mountain?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes a mountain the smoke is clearly coming from there." Said Carrot Top.

"Look like this will call for Yuki-Chan! Back from her re-forging!" said Everlasting, "I even splurged for a process so that she'd react to my magic."

"Why did it did need to reformed?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Shows what you know anything about swordsmanship." Said Everlasting.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It looks cold up there." Said Applejack.

"That's right." Said Rainbow Dash changing the subject, "The higher you get the colder it becomes."

"Oh good thing I brought my scarf." Said Rarity.

She took out her scarf and Pinkie thought it was pretty.

While they talked amongst themselves, Twilight was putting forth her plan.

"Um… Twilight… I was wondering if I could stay behind." Said Fluttershy.

"Yeah… sure…" said Twilight.

The others watched this.

"Looks like Fluttershy's trying to escape." Said Carrot Top.

They watched as Twilight showed Fluttershy that Spike was now in change of taking care of Fluttershy's animals.

"I better go talk to Twilight." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Do you think Fluttershy be able to help." Said Rarity.

"Who knows, I think that she has some inner strength that she doesn't even realize she has." Said Everlasting, "Oh that's a perfect idea for Lighting Strike..."

"Evy's now's not the time to come up with ideas for your novel." Said Carrot Top.

"Fluttershy's hiding from her own shadow again." Sighed Applejack.

"The poor dear." Sighed Rarity.

"Let's make sure she can do it then!" said Derpy.

"I don't know…" said Carrot Top.

"All right! Move out!" called out Twilight.

They headed towards the mountain, dragging Fluttershy along.

When they got to the mountain there was a large rumbling noise.

"What was that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That's the sound of a dragon snoring." Said Twilight.

"All right, I'm going up ahead to check it out." Said Rainbow Dash.

However Derpy blocked her.

"No! You're not!" said Derpy.

"Why not?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because me and Fluttershy can't fly as fast as you." Said Derpy.

"Derpy has a point, there is a safety in numbers." Said Applejack.

"Fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash, "And I can't believe Derpy has a point…"

They started climbing the mountain.

"I heard the only thing that glitters more than a dragon's scales are the jowls that make up it's bed." Said Rarity.

"Funny, I never heard of dragon scales glittering." Said Everlasting.

"What do you know about Dragons?" asked Rarity.

"Not much, mostly biological stuff… but more than most ponies." Said Everlasting, "Hey I'm a pony who does her studying when writing"

"Still." Said Rarity, "I hope that the dragon gives me one of his jewels."

"Here Rarity! Have one of my jowls!" said Pinkie doing a rather gravely dragon voice, "Rarwr!"

This made everyone but Twilight laugh.

"Hey… where Fluttershy." Said Twilight.

They saw that Fluttershy was still at the foot.

"Come on Fluttershy!" said Everlasting.

"What are you waiting for? And invitation?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, oh I have one!" said Pinkie.

She took one of out her saddlebags which exploded in confetti, surprising Rainbow Dash.

"Why did you bring that stuff?" asked Carrot Top.

"I might need it." Answered Pinkie with a shrug.

Carrot Top sighed when she said that.

"But it's so high…" whimpered Fluttershy.

"It is a mountain." Said Rainbow Dash.

Derpy glared at Rainbow Dash and went to full mother mode. She flew down to Fluttershy.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I know you've been higher than this before." Said Derpy, "After all Cloudsdale is a higher altitude."

"Are you sure?"" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Derpy.

"Okay…" whispered Fluttershy.

She began to fly but as she flew the dragon snored so loudly it not only scared her so much that her wings closed but they refused to open again.

"Fluttershy…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

""Come on Fluttershy we don't have time for this." Said Twilight.

That was when Applejack grabbed the map from Twilight.

"What are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"I'm going around the mountain to fund another path." Said Applejack.

"That's going to take forever." Said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy said nothing, however there was another dragon snore and Fluttershy fainted with an odd goat noise.

What was that noise?" asked Derpy

"Don't worry, we'll be there lickety split." Said Applejack.

Sometime later…

Rarity and Pinkie were playing tic tac toe and it was their 35th game...

Also Everlasting wrote over 20 pages of her latest novel.

"I still can't believe you're writing." Said Carrot Top.

"What else am I supposed to do the pass the time?" asked Everlasting.

"She has a point." Said Derpy.

That was when Applejack finally returned with Fluttershy who was still unconscious.

"We. Made. It." said an exhausted Applejack.

"Told you it was going to take forever." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

They let Applejack rest for a bit and then continued on their way, that was when they came across two ledges they had to jump across.

All 6 of the earth bound ponies were able to make the jump, but since Fluttershy's wings weren't working very well she was to scared to cross.

"Your turn Fluttershy." Said Twilight.

"But it's so wide." She said.

"We should moving much faster then this." Said Twilight.

"Come on you can do." Said Everlasting, "It's not that wide…"

"You could just jump over." Said Applejack.

The dragon once again snored and Fluttershy flinched.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, It's just a hop ski and a jump." Said Pinkie.

Pinkie began to sing how it was just a hop skip and a jump.

"We don't have time for this." Said Twilight.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight…" said Carrot Top "You have to learn, when Pinkie Pie starts signing nothing will stop her."

Twilight stared at Carrot Top.

"That's not what I meant." She said.

After the song Fluttershy tried it, and got scared and froze in between the two ledged however since they were just a few inches apart she didn't fall however she was to scared so they all pulled and pushed her so she could cross.

"Sorry I guess I forgot to jump." Said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash shook her head.

They continued on their way.

"We have to be quiet." Whispered Twilight, "According to the map this is a avalanche zone. Even the smallest peep can cause a huge rock slide."

"Ava…" said Fluttershy.

They managed to calm her down.

They continued on they're way however a leaf fell onto Fluttershy which made her yell out "Avalanche!"

Of course this jump started a rockslide.

They all managed to dodge the rocks, although Twilight almost got crushed but thanks to Applejack she was okay.

"Is everypony okay?" asked Everlasting.

There were a few groans but everyone was fine.

"Ooh! Ooh let's do that again!" said Pinkie.

"Let's not." Sighed Carrot Top.

"Oh man… what are we going to do?" asked Everlasting looking at the large mound of dirt and rocks blocking their path.

"We have to climb over." Said Twilight.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Fluttershy.

"It's okay." Said Derpy comforting her.

They climbed over, when they got to the other side Rarity unfoundedly slipped and landed on everypony else who wasn't able to fly.

"My apologies." Said Rarity.

"It wasn't your fault." Said Rainbow Dash.

Derpy looked at Rainbow Dash.

When they got untangled.

"Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We'll see." Said Twilight.

They got to the cave.

"All tight! Rainbow Dash! Derpy! You two will clear the smoke." Said Twilight.

Both of them saluted.

"Pinkie Pie, Carrot Top and Rarity you will three create a distraction." Said Twilight.

Pinkie took out a rubber chicken which began to shake around like a dog with a toy.

Rarity and Carrot Top both gave Twilight looks that said "Really?"

"Applejack and Everlasting, if you have to you can defend us with your apples and Yuki-Chan."

Applejack kicked some apples at a rock while Everlasting used Yuki-Chan to slice a leaf in half.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Said Twilight, "Because me and Fluttershy are going to wake him up gently and convince him to move."

Twilight went into the cave but she didn't know that Fluttershy didn't follow. Twilight came out and tired to get Fluttershy to follow her.

"Come on Fluttershy! WE have to do this." Said Twilight trying to her drag into the cave the others joined her.

"I can't go into the cave." whispered Fluttershy.

"Oh come on!" said Rainbow Dash, "You're scared of caves now!"

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of…" said Fluttershy but she squeaked the last part.

"What was that?" asked Twilight.

She tried to say it again, but once again couldn't.

"What was that sugar cube." Said Applejack.

"I'm scared of dragons." Said Fluttershy.

That was once again the dragon snored.

"But Fluttershy you're great with animals." Said Twilight.

"That's because they're not dragons." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh come you stared down a ferocious manticore!" said Rainbow Dash.

"But it wasn't a dragon." Said Fluttershy.

"What about last year you when you faced down a Dalek and convinced it to back down." Said Derpy.

"Dalek?" asked Twilight.

"Long story… and don't ask… none of are quite sure what they were." Said Everlasting.

Derpy seemed to fidget when Everlasting said that.

"Because it wasn't a Dragon." Said Fluttershy.

"What about Spike, he's a dragon and you talk to him all the time." Said Pinkie.

"Yes because he's not a giant ferocious eat you up in one bite adult dragon!" said Fluttershy.

Once again the dragon snored.

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" asked Twilight.

"Because I was afraid too." Whimpered Fluttershy.

"Look now sugar cube, we're all afraid of the dragon." Said applejack.

"I'm not." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We're almost all afraid." Said Applejack, "So get in there with Twilight and do that job."

"I… I… I just can't." sighed Fluttershy who went to hide somewhere.

"Oh Fluttershy." Whispered Twilight.

Twilight took a breath, "Okay I'm going into that cave and try to convince him to leave. I'm sure he doesn't know what he's doing, right?"

"Oh this is going to end well." Muttered Carrot Top.

When Twilight went into Derpy looked at Rainbow Dash.

"I need to talk to you about something." Said Derpy.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The way you've been treating Fluttershy all day." Said Derpy.

"Why should I tell you, you're not my mother." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"But you've known each other since you were fillies." Pointed out Derpy, "Yet you're treating her like a burden."

Rainbow Dash sighed and remained silent.

Before she could finally respond though, Twilight came out with a large amount of smoke.

"Looks like that worked." Sighed Carrot Top very sarcastically.

"I didn't look like it." Said Pinkie.

Carrot Top rolled her eyes.

"Looks like this will take a little pony charm." Said Rarity.

"Why do I have the feeling that Rarity is going to mess this up?" asked Twilight.

"I think she's going to forget the reason why she went in." said Carrot Top.

When Rarity failed… she was lamenting the fact she couldn't get a diamond.

"What about trying to get him to leave." Said Twilight.

"Ph right…" said Rarity.

"What about your gem finding spell?" asked Carrot Top.

Rarity sighed…

"I'm going in." said Carrot Top, "I know it's probably not going to work… but who knows maybe he should fall for reverse psychology."

Carrot Top went in to the cave and came out less than a minute later.

"He slept through it." Muttered Carrot Top.

"All right then it's my turn." Said Pinkie… who was well dressed like a present with flippers, with a lot balloon and novelty sunglasses.

"What are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"Sharing a laugh will be a sure fire way to get someone on your side." Said Pinkie.

She went into a cave and gave a chipper "Hi!" There were several crashes and Pinkie came out looking worse for wear.

"Turns out he wasn't up for sharing or laughing." Said Pinkie.

"Hey Evy don't you know a lot about dragons?" aside Applejack, "I mean you did mention something earlier about studying up on them."

"I only know the basics about dragon biology." Said Everlasting, "And the boo I used to study up on them wasn't very through… besides what am I supposed to do, read to him? Because that will only make him fall into a deeper sleep."

Applejack tired to come up with a response but couldn't.

"All right! We tried persuasion, charm, reverse psychology and whatever Pinkie Pie does…" said Rainbow Dash, "Now the time for action!"

Rainbow Dash flew in… despite the fact that Twilight tried to stop her.

Needless to say the dragon fought back after Rainbow Dash kicked him. He knocked all of them into a pile.

It also revealed Fluttershy's hiding spot.

She watched all as all of her friends were in a pile.

Something bubbles up inside of her. She glared harshly at the dragon.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled.

She flew towards the dragon and began to scold him.

"Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not… I repeat… You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?" scored Fluttershy glaring fiercely at the dragon.

The dragon whimpered in response.

"Well?" asked Fluttershy.

"But that rainbow one kicked me." Responded the dragon.

Rainbow Dash nodded proudly.

"Don't be proud about that." Said Carrot Top.

"And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures." Said Fluttershy.

" But I…" whimpered the dragon.

"Don't you "but I" me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" scolded Fluttershy when she didn't get a response, "I said, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The dragon began to cry, but Fluttershy comforted him.

"There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all."

And so the dragon left, the air was once again clear and everything was back to normal.

Though Rainbow Dash did become scared of the dragon…

And Fluttershy she did get a coincidence boost… but it wasn't by much… she still got scared when leaves fell on her and startled her.

Next Time: Thanks to a storm Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Derpy all do slumber party... and it doesn't help that Rarity and Applejack are feuding what will happen? Find out next time!


	7. Look Before You Sleep

A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this week, BUT there's more fan art of Evy, well more like gift art. One of my best friends drew a picture of Everlasting and Fuffles. It's the same friend who drew the cover to Ponies One Half. so if you want to check it out, the link is on the profile (it's the second one, and the one that mentions Fuffles) so please check it out! And it's ironic that of all things the new chapter only mentions Everlasting a couple times... she's not in it... either way, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Look Before You Sleep

Derpy was a mail mare, she was a great mail mare. She was loved by the town even though she a little klutzy. But she was dedicated to it!

She was so dedicated that she was in even doing her job in this storm. Thankfully though her shift was over so she was able to go home.

However that was when a stray wind blew her so hard that it knocked her into the nearest building.

Thankfully it was the library and she was friends who lived there.

"Derpy? Are you okay?" asked Twilight.

"No… not tat muffin… it's evil!" yelled Derpy.

Derpy shook her head .

"I'm fine." She said.

She looked outside at the storm, it wasn't flying weather.

"Can I stay the night?" asked Derpy.

"What about Dinky?" asked Twilight.

"Whenever there's a storm, Dinky stays with her sister." Said Derpy.

"Sure." Answered Twilight.

Twilight began to get ideas about Derpy staying over… but before she could voice them, "Is that Applejack and Rarity?"

Twilight looked outside and saw them.

She opened the door and called out "Applejack! Rarity!"

The tow noticed Twilight.

"Why don't you come in!" called out Derpy flying above her.

Both of them headed to the tree house library.

"Are you sure it will be a good idea to be in here?" asked Applejack.

"It has a magical lighting rod." Said Twilight, "It won't be a problem."

"Derpy what are you doing here?" asked Rarity.

"Storm." Answered Derpy.

Rarity nodded and she told Applejack to wash up.

"This is quite a storm." Said Twilight.

"It is." Sighed Rarity.

""Derpy is going to stay the night." Said Twilight, "Why don't you and Applejack stay the night as well."

That was when Twilight realized something, "We can have a slumber party!"

"What?" asked Rarity.

"Oh that's a fun idea." Said Derpy, "I haven't done one in so long!"

"I don't know…" said Rarity, "I mean staying all night there… with Applejack."

That was when Twilight took out a book and showed it to Rarity.

Rarity was still unsure.

"Come on Rarity! It will be fun!" said Derpy.

"I know! I never hosted one!" said Twilight.

Rarity sighed and knew right now she was out numbered.

Twilight made a checklist of things to do and the three of them did the first thing which was a make over.

Applejack came in at this time and saw them wearing mud masks.

"You made me wash up and now your putting mud on your faces." Said Applejack.

"Oh this is mud mask." Said Rarity.

"We're having a slumber party." Said twilight who practically squeed, she even showed her book to Applejack.

Much like Rarity she didn't want to part of it but decided to in the end.

"Are you two feuding?" asked Derpy.

"No of course not…" said Rarity.

Applejack was silent.

Derpy sighed…

"Please stop." She said in a tone that firm like a mother would a child.

"Fine…" mumbled the two.

The tow made their own agreement when they were done.

However when they were making their own agreement Derpy had to ask something to Twilight.

"Where's Spike?" she asked.

"Oh on official royal business in Canterlot." Said Twilight.

"Okay." Answered Derpy.

After they were done with Make-overs it was time for ghost stories.

Of course it had gotten to a bad start…

"I'm going to tell the one about the prissy ghost who hated everything dirty." Said Applejack.

"Well I'm going to tell the story of a ghost who made everything all dirty." Said Rarity.

"Come on you guys stop it." Said Derpy.

"Oh I have one." Said Twilight, "The Legend of the Headless Horse!"

The tow knew it was better to listen to Twilight story.

She began to tell them the story, which actually scared them. Twilight even covered her head to make it seem like she was the headless horse. Derpy covered her eyes while Applejack and Rarity hugged each other in fear.

Twilight turned the light back on and laughed at their reaction.

"All right." She said, "Who wants to s'mores!"

"Oh! I haven't had s'mores in a long time!" said Derpy.

"Really, why?" asked Twilight.

Derpy was about to say it but suddenly shuddered and said "I don't want to talk about it."

They watched as Rarity made the perfect s'more. Of course Applejack ate it quickly which almost erupted in a fight but thankfully Twilight had different plans.

"Let's play truth or dare." Said Twilight.

Both Applejack and Rarity began to dare each other to do certain things before well… misinterpreted what the truth of truth or dare meant.

"I think the truth of the matter is that some pony could stand to pay a little more attention to details." Said Rarity.

"And I think the truth is some pony outta quit with her fussing so the rest of us can get things done." Said Applejack.

"Um… I don't think Truth or Dare works that way." Said Twilight.

"You guys never played it… have you." Said Derpy.

There was an awkward silence.

IT started well enough… with Applejack and Rarity daring each other things…

Of course it got out of hand… so out of hand this happened.

"That's it!" yelled Derpy going into mother mode, "My turn is next."

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other felt somewhat ashamed.

"All right…" said Applejack, "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Answered Derpy.

"What was the biggest thing you ever broke." Said Applejack.

"Huh…" said Derpy, "Well there was this one time before I got married…"

(Flashback)

Derpy watched in horror as the robots devoured everything in their path. She knew the doctor was facing the robots creator and her job to destroy the antenna controlling them.

"Where is it…" said Derpy.

That was when she crashed into it. It was the site of a skyscraper she couldn't help but to stare at it.

"Ow…" she said, "Oh there is it."

She looked around for a cloud and found a good.

"This better work." She mumbled.

She began to jump up and down of the cloud which produced a large lighting bolt and it not only struck the antenna but set it on fire and it began to topple over.

The robots stopped moving all.

"All right! My klutziness paid off!" cheered Derpy.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh wait… never mind… ignore that, I wasn't supposed to tell anypony!" said Derpy.

"What was that?" Whispered Twilight.

"Don't ask me…" whispered Rarity.

"I think that all for Truth or Dare… how about a pillow fight." Said Twilight changing the subject.

"I don't know it's a good idea." Said Derpy.

"Why?" asked Rarity thinking it was because of her and Applejack fighting.

"Well the thing is I sometimes pillow fight with Evy and Carrot Top and the way we pillow fight… well let's just say that we're master while all of you are new… then again I can always go easy on you."

"You don't have to that sugar cube I'm sure we can keep up with you." Said Applejack.

"If you say so." Said Deputy.

After they got pillow Derpy grabbed two.

"Remember what I said about not going easy!" said Derpy.

She managed to knock Applejack away several feet with one swing of the pillow.

"So…" said Rarity.

Twilight threw the pillows at Derpy but Derpy managed to block using the pillows.

"Amazing…" whispered Twilight.

Rarity tried to throw a pillow but Derpy caught it.

"Maybe we should stop." Said Twilight.

"Yeah…" said Derpy laughing.

"How many pillow fights are you in?" asked Applejack.

"A lot… Evy thought it would be a good idea for Carrot Top to vent her anger whenever I cleaned out her fridge… then things got weird…" said Derpy.

"I have to train for a pillow fight with you guys." Said Twilight.

Derpy on the other hand stared at Applejack and Rarity almost indicating that she didn't hold back was to prevent a fight from those two.

Twilight had decided that they should go to bed. She and Derpy fell right to sleep but Applejack and Rarity continued their feud… and it didn't help they were sharing a bed.

Twilight had woken up and had enough of them fighting after some point.

"You two have been fighting all night, the make over, the s'mores, truth or dare and I'm sure if hadn't been for Derpy you would have ruined pillow fighting." Said Twilight.

"We should find a way to make triple chocolate muffins." Mumbled Derpy in her sleep.

"I know she was trying to reign you in so that you two wouldn't ruin my first slumber party but she failed." Said Twilight.

"What did I fail!" yelled Derpy waking up.

"It's not you fault." Assured Twilight, "It's theirs!"

The two once again began to bicker.

"Oh seriously?" asked Derpy.

"Don't you mom us…" said Applejack.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Derpy.

"You're not that much older than us…" said Rarity.

"Well on paper… what with…" said Derpy, "Oh right… not supposed to talk about that."

They all exchanged looks.

"Burt my point is that I know when to put aside my differences for a slumber party…" muttered Derpy.

"Is there anything else that can go wrong." Said Twilight.

That was when a bolt of lighting struck an outside tree and almost toppled over on a house. Applejack pulled out her lasso and grabbed the tree… but it ended up in the house.

"Wow… this is weird…" said Derpy starting at the tree, "Usually it's my fault…"

Twilight poked her head out of the tree and started looking though her slumber party book.

"Twilight… what are you doing." Said Derpy.

"Looking to see if this part of the Slumber Party experience." Said Twilight.

Derpy's eyes winded as she began to examine Twilight.

"Twilight what day is it?" she asked.

"Why are you asking." Said Twilight.

"Because you shouldn't be looking in a book to see if tree branches are a part of slumber parties." Said Derpy.

"I know it should be somewhere in the book." Said Twilight.

Derpy sighed.

That was when Applejack poked her head through.

"I think Twilight has a head injury." Said Derpy.

"I see." Said Applejack knowing with all the accidents Derpy has been through it was best not to question her judgment when it came to head injuries.

"Look you should go talk to Rarity, because I feel your both at fault." Said Derpy.

"But…" said Applejack.

"Now!" muttered Derpy.

Applejack sighed and went to talk to Rarity.

Derpy turned her attention to Twilight and looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"Check your pupils they look fine." Said Derpy.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Twilight.

"You were whacked in the head by a tree… why wouldn't be doing it." Said Derpy.

"I know it's in here some where." Said Twilight.

Thankfully Applejack and Rarity settled their differences and managed to clear out the tree.

When the branch was cleared out they decided to play another game as Derpy didn't think was a good idea for Twilight to go sleep just yet…

And so they played 20 questions. And they only had 3 questions left.

"Are we getting warmer?" asked Rarity.

"I could turn on the heat." Said Twilight.

"Twilight… are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" asked Derpy.

"I'm fine." Said Twilight.

"What she means are we getting closer to the answer?" asked Applejack.

"No… and that counted as a question." Said Twilight.

"Is the blue box that's sometimes seen at my house?" asked Derpy.

"No…" said Twilight, "Only one question left."

"Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shooting stars coming out of his eyes?" started Applejack

"Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?" said rarity.

"That's it!" said Twilight.

"Really?" the two said.

"I'm getting nurse Redheart." Said Derpy.

Twilight stopped her.

"No…" Twilight said, "What I meant is that it's so good seeing you get along."

The two jokingly bickered but other than that they were now getting along.

"How about another one soon." Said Twilight.

"I'm up for it!" said Derpy.

Twilight looked at the other two…

They knew that if there was another slumber party it would be much better… though far less interesting than the first…

Next Time: Twilight learns that a zebra that lives in the Everfree Forest is said to an Evil Enchantress... is it true... then again it doesn't help that she and her friends are suddenly cursed... cursed with what... Find out next time!


	8. Bridal Gossip

Chapter 8: Bridal Gossip

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash actually got up early for once and cleared all the clouds away. Unformatted she came that day as well…

The entire town hid from her.

Expect for two…

Twilight and Spike. They were still new in the town.

Then Pinkie whispered for her to come into Sugar Cube Corner.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight, "What are you doing alone in the dark?"

"I'm not alone in the dark." Said Pinkie.

She moved the light to show that they weren't alone, their other friends as well as Apple Bloom and Dinky were there.

"What are you doing here in the dark?" asked Twilight.

"We're hiding from her!" said Applejack.

They pointed to a lone figure outside digging at the ground. The figure turned to them and all but Twilight had Spike hid.

"Did you see her Twilight, did you see Zecora?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom what have I said about saying that name." scolded Applejack.

"Zecora?" asked Twilight.

"She's a Zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest." Explained Everlasting, "Thanks to the fact lives in the Everfree forest and she does who knows what, everypony in town thinks she an evil enchantress."

"I even wrote a song about it!" said Pinkie.

Pinkie began to sing the song, while the rhymes were good the melody was too hectic.

However she this about the song "It's a work in progress."

"Sure it is." Muttered Carrot Top.

They went back to the window and saw Zecora take off the hood.

"Seriously what's with the garish strikes?" asked Rarity.

"She's a zebra, she's born with them." Said Twilight.

"Many are from a land far away." Said Everlasting.

"I've never heard of Zebra's living in Equestria." Said Twilight.

Everlasting stared at her.

"You need to get out more." Said Everlasting.

Twilight stared at Everlasting.

"Never mind." Mumbled Everlasting.

"Wait how do you even know about that kind of pony." Said Rainbow Dash.

"There's a large population back in San Franciscolt…" said Everlasting.

Much like Twilight Everlasting was not originally from Ponyville. The reason why she moved will be explained another time.

"She's not a pony." Mumbled Twilight, "I've never seen her around Ponyville, where does she live?"

"That's just it, she lives in the Everfree Forest!" said Applejack.

Spike had broken away from the group and started rummaging though the deserts, he ended up knocking into pots and pans, which crashed, which sounded oddly like thunder.

"Uh-huh…" said Twilight.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack gave her reason for why the Everfree Frost was creepy.

"Wait… did you forget the epic adventure we have not to long ago in the Everfree Forest." Said Everlasting.

"It's creepy… but it's not like we've to it before." Mumbled Carrot Top.

"The Everfree Forest is fine to me." Said Derpy.

"See." Said Twilight.

"So I guess you three have tired to talking to her." Said Twilight.

The three looked away from Twilight.

Twilight sighed…

"So what does she do?" asked Twilight.

"Well once a week she lurks by the stores." Said Derpy.

"OOooo." Said Twilight.

"And sometimes she digs at the ground." Said Carrot Top.

"OOOOO Scary." Said Twilight sarcastically.

Carrot Top rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think she might be trying to shop?" asked Twilight.

"Everypony likes to shop." Said Apple Bloom, "I think."

"Quiet Apple Bloom the big ponies are trying to talk." Said Applejack.

Apple Bloom sighed.

"It's okay, they rarely lien to me either." Said Dinky.

"Yeah but your younger than me." Said Apple Bloom.

The Adult Ponies continued to bicker and Twilight brought up the point if somepony was just brave enough they would find out what she's doing.

"I'm brave enough." Muttered Apple Bloom, she began to leave and Dinky followed.

Apple Bloom would have argued that she was too young… well had Dinky not been a foal prodigy and got better grades than her.

The two foals followed the zebra where she was going.

Back at Sugar Cube Corner they were still talking about Zecora.

"I heard she eats hay!" said Pinkie.

Twilight was about to say something to her.

"Don't try to dignify that one…" muttered Carrot Top who knew that one was just stupid.

"Hey! Where did Apple Bloom go?" asked Applejack.

"Muffin where are you?" asked Derpy.

"The door's opened!" yelled Rarity.

"They must have followed Zecora!" yelled Applejack.

The managed to find the two fillies following Zecora. They walked through some blue plants when they found them.

"Apple Bloom get back here!" yelled Applejack.

"Dinky get over here." Said Derpy.

Both of them the two fillies… and them on their backs… well really Applejack's back and Carrot Top's.

"Listen pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" called out Zecora.

"Keep that mombo jumbo to your self." Said Applejack.

Most of the other ponies in the group agreed.

"Um… that's the way many zebra talk." Said Everlasting.

"How would you know that?" asked Applejack.

"You don't know that because Ponyville doesn't have a Zebra history month." Said Everlasting.

"Beware! Beware!" shouted Zecora.

"You and lame curses better beware!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I don't think it was a curse… I think she was trying to warn us." Said Everlasting, she sighed and muttered to herself, "If they're not going to listen me before why would they now…"

"Cures aren't real." Said Twilight.

"Oh and this is coming from Ms Magic Pants over here." Said Rainbow Dash tapping her horn.

Twilight began to explain the differences between her magic and curses, saying they were just "old pony tales" of course Nopony in the group cared.

With Applejack giving a cryptic "Some pony tales are real."

Sadly it turned out applejack was right. The next morning Twilight found her horn covered in blue spots and was all floppy.

The next morning she and Spike decided to look for what was happening.

That was when Pinkie came in and her tongue was in a similar condition as Twilight but swollen, she tried to talk but couldn't as it came out muffled.

"What is trying to say?" asked Twilight.

"I have to agree with Pinkie Pie." Said Rarity as she came in, all of the fur on her body had grown extra long and ratty.

Spike tired not to laugh but couldn't help himself.

"Well at least Rarity's better than mine." Said Carrot Top, who's mane and tail were now literally carrots.

Spike looked at Everlasting, Derpy who arrived with Carrot Top as well as Dinky.

Everlasting sighed.

"I evah on aedi tahe m'I neve gniyas… s'tahw esrow si ym gnitirw si detceffe oot…" said Everlasting with a heavy sigh.

"I belie what she's saying is another language or something else we haven't seen yet." Said Derpy in a slight accent, "We just need to figure out what she trying to say… do you know morose code by the way."

Everlasting stared at Derpy.

"Mommy's acting really weird." Said Dinky.

That was when Rainbow Dash crashed in because her wings were upside down she began crashing everywhere in the library.

"Look was Zecora did!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash is right!" said Applejack who came in on Apple Bloom, because she was tiny now.

"But what about Fluttershy?" asked Carrot Top.

Fluttershy looked normal but refused to say anything. Even when they tried asking.

"It's entirely possible that it effected her speech much like Pinkie Pie and Everlasting Imagination." Said Derpy.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Will you try to say something?" asked Derpy.

Fluttershy shook her head no.

"Did you lose your voice?" asked Derpy.

Fluttershy shook her head no.

"Ho, I dluohs evah htguoht fo taht." Muttered Everlasting.

"Fluttershy… please say something so we could judge your curse." Said Derpy.

Fluttershy sighed and said "I don't want to talk…"

It should be pointed out that her voice was a very deep voice that somewhat resembled the dragon they encountered not too long ago.

Spike couldn't take it any more he burst out laughing.

"Okay we have Spitty Pie, Rainbow Crash, Smarty Hooves, Actual Carrot Top, Flutterguy, Hairity, Gibberlasting Imagination, Appletini and… and…" said Spike he sighed and said "Twilight Sparkle, how can I work with that."

"That was very rude of you Spike." Said Derpy, "Now apologize."

Spike groaned.

"We need to find the cure." Said Twilight.

"Twilight's right! And I bet that cure is that Zecora's!" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's not a curse."

"S'thhiliwT thgir! S'it ton a esruc. Esoht eulb stnalp did ti!" said Everlasting.

"I don't know what Everlasting said, but I do know it's not a curse!" said Twilight.

'Rainbow's right! Need to remove this hex." Said Applejack.

"It's not a hex either." Said Twilight.

They all began to fight. Dinky and Apple Bloom looked.

"This is our fault…" whispered Dinky, "I it wasn't…"

"We're going to fix this." Said Apple Bloom.

"Okay." Said Dinky.

However only Applejack was the one who saw them leave and hid in Apple Bloom's tail.

During the fighting they noticed Applejack was missing.

"It's time to pony up and find Zecora!" said Rainbow Dash, "Who's with me."

Pinkie said something which they assumed was a yes.

"I will as well." Said Rarity.

"Minds as well." Muttered Carrot Top.

"I don't know, sounds awfully dangerous." Said Fluttershy.

"Even if she is not the one who did this, perhaps she does know of a curfew…" said Derpy, "Just in case…"

"I wonk s'tahw yllaer gniog, tub enon fo uoy nac dnatsrednu em, os enif." Sighed Everlasting.

"Isn't that right Applejack?" asked Rainbow Dash.

When they didn't get a response from Applejack.

Of course this led to a freak out thinking one of them stepped on her then relaxing that Dinky and Apple Bloom were gone.

And so they left… well they had to free Rainbow Dash who was stuck in the library's ladder.

"Fi ruoy sgniw rea ekil taht, uoy dluohs klaw." Said Everlasting who then sighed forgetting no one could understand her.

Rainbow Dash stared at the unicorn.

Everlasting face hoofed.

Rainbow Dash tried flying out the building but crashed several times.

"Spike are you coming?" asked Fluttershy.

"No I'm fine." Said Spike, "Going to study a bit more."

Rainbow Dash got separated from the rest of the group thanks to her upside down wings and soon the group arrived at Zecora's. It was creepy and covered in tribal masks.

Of course there were comments on the place and how creepy it was.

They looked through the window and saw that Zecora was over a bubbling caldron saying something in another langue.

Pinkie began to say something that sounded like "She stole my song"

And Pinkie proved it by having Fluttershy sing it for her…, which sounded not as bad a Pinkie's version.

"I think I like that version better." Said Carrot Top.

"I wonk, thgir." Said Everlasting.

"Oh Twilight, now can you see the truth?" asked Rarity.

Twilight sighed and realized everything pointed to Zecora being evil.

"But she could be making soup." Said Twilight.

Then they heard Zecora say this.

"The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Dinky and Apple Bloom?"

"Oh maybe she's making pony soup." Said Twilight.

While Derpy had become much more intelligent she was still Dinky's mother and became slightly irrational.

"The Daleks call me the Golden Eyed Destroyer! And now Zecora will know why!" said Derpy.

"I knew you had something to do with those things…" said Carrot Top.

"There will be a time for me to explain but it is not today…" said Derpy.

Before they could break in Applejack (who had gotten ditched by her sister and Dinky) rode Rainbow Dash into the hut and made a mess of things.

Of course they followed soon after to watch as they ruined her house.

"We're on to you Zecora." Said Twilight, "But the evidence is over whelming!"

"You made me look idiocies." Said Rarity.

"What she is." Said Carrot Top.

"You made sound Ridiculous." Said Fluttershy.

Pinkie said something muffled.

"I wonk er'uoy ton ot emalb, os m'I tsuj yas siht, snoollab elots ym kcitspil!" said Everlasting.

Derpy looked at Everlasting, "Why do I feel that you just said a non sequitur?"

"Esuaceb I did…" said Everlasting who realized she said most that sentence correctly, "Huh… os woh ti skrow."

"You made Everlasting Imagination speak backwards." Said Derpy.

There was a chorus of "Ohs…" from the ponies.

"I do not know what you did you me." Said Derpy, "But I will not have you cook my only child!"

"How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?!" said Zecora.

"Un-curse us now!" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!" yelled Zecora.

That was when Dinky and Apple Bloom came into the hut, with Dinky holding a book and Apple Bloom with a saddle.

"Zecora! We're back with the rest of ingredients." Said Apple Bloom.

"Drawkwa." Said Everlasting.

As it turned out it was all a misunderstanding it was the blue plant that did it them and it was called poison joke, which had a magical poison that effected with little jokes, and that the cure which is what Zecora was brewing was a bubble bath.

What's worse is that Twilight had the book the whole time and brushed it off because of the title which is "Supernatrals"

Zecora will you be kind to rebrew the cure." Said Twilight.

"Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville." Said Zecora.

"Whenever she goes to Ponyville the shops are always mysteriously closed." Said Apple Bloom.

"Ta eht txen nwot gniteem m'I gniog ot tseggus ew ezingocer arbez yrotsih htnom…" sighed Everlasting.

They went to Ponyville and thankfully Twilight managed to talk to the flower trio and cleared things up.

They all went to the spa and got the cure.

"Wow! Was acting that way! WEIRD!" said Derpy.

"I know right!" said Everlasting writing something off to the side, "This whole thing gave me an idea for a b-plot in the latest book."

"You're not going to write something to vent your rage about us not understand you." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Not in any stories you guys are going to read." Said Everlasting.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Do you think Carrot Top is okay, she hasn't resurfaced." Said Pinkie.

That was when Carrot Top resurfaced, thanks to a side effect of her "Joke" having to with her mane and tail reverted them to their natural color.

"I'll fix that later." Said Rarity.

"Thanks…" mumbled Carrot Top.

"Wait where Applejack?" asked Apple Bloom.

They saw she was in a tea they gave her and all right.

And so Zecora became a friend of the town's and everything is all right….

Well for now…

Next Time: Fluttershy finds a strange litter creature on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest and little does she know she's dooming the town! What's worse is that Princess Celestia is coming over for a visit! What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
